Head over feet
by Madh-M
Summary: Elsa trata de reprimir sus sentimientos prohibidos saliendo con el Príncipe Aaron y Anna se da cuenta que eso la pone demasiado celosa. Elsanna. Completo.
1. Capítulo 1: Primera cita

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction Elsanna. Estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, me encanta.

**Algunas cosas para saber de esta historia:**

\- Es bastante fiel a la película Frozen, salvo cambios obvios para hacer el Elsanna posible, claro está. (Me refiero a que es en el universo de la película).

\- Al ser fiel, Anna y Elsa son hermanas.

\- El título está inspirado en la canción Head over feet de Alanis Morissette. Simplemente la escuché y sentí que encajaba en que Elsa se la cante a Anna, y me gustó. La canción, obviamente no me pertenece.

\- La foto de la historia no me pertenece.

\- Ya tengo toda la historia escrita, por lo que sin falta (a menos por causas mayores) actualizaré la historia cad días.

\- Son capítulos cortos, 6 o 7 en total (depende la aceptación que tenga, decido si alargar el final o no). Pero en "retribución" a los capítulos cortos, actualizaré rápido.

**Disclaimer**: Frozen no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su universo ni nada, es de sus respectivos dueños (Disney). Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento.

Ahora sí vamos con la historia.

**Capítulo 1: Primera Cita.**

**Pov Elsa –**

Pasó más de medio año desde que descongelé Arendelle, y el mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños número 22.

Ha estado todo tranquilo desde entonces por suerte, me dediqué expresamente a arreglar todos los acuerdos con los demás Reinos, que estaban curiosos por mi magia y la forma en que gobernaría mi Reino.

No he tenido suficiente tiempo libre como me gustaría, y como a Anna le gustaría. Es algo que me reprocha cada vez que tiene oportunidad, debería entender que el trabajo de ser Reina no es nada sencillo. Es eso, y además el hecho de que mientras más tiempo paso a su lado, más me cuesta ocultar y reprimir lo que siento.

Ya traté de negarlo aproximadamente… toda mi vida, más en los últimos meses donde la veo todos los días. Pero me es imposible negarlo, pero tampoco quiero afirmarlo. Siento cosas por ella, cosas que no debería sentir. Sí, se que suena una completa locura, y quizás solo esté confundiendo mis sentimientos al ser ella la única persona en el mundo que está conmigo siempre y para todo. Trato de convencerme de que es sólo un cariño fraternal muy desarrollado.

No sólo la evito para no sentir esas cosas que siento cuando estoy junto a ella, sino que detesto, y esto es lo que me asusta más y me pone en duda, enormemente el verla junto a Kristoff. Sí, el chico reno como le digo en mis pensamientos. Sé que él es un buen muchacho, realmente lo ha demostrado, así como ha demostrado que quiere mucho a mi hermana, pero simplemente no puedo verlo con ella, siento que no le pertenece, que nunca será suficiente para ella. El es bruto, algo sucio de vez en cuando, su mejor amigo es un reno y duerme con él, y su familia es de roca. Aunque no soy quien para juzgar, mi mejor amigo es el hielo.

En momentos en que me pongo a pensar en ellos dos, pienso también en el hecho de que mi Anna probablemente se va a casar en poco tiempo. Y eso me hace reflexionar, de que yo a mis 22 años de edad, no estoy ni cerca de conseguir a alguien en ese aspecto, y por lo tanto estoy muy lejos de tener los herederos que el Reino tanto espera de mí.

Hace unas semanas, en la fiesta por mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, muchos Reinos vinieron a festejarlo y a visitar Arendelle, en ello vinieron Príncipes y Princesas de muchos lugares, entre ellos de Hardgal, uno de nuestros socios mercantiles. Uno de los allegados era el Príncipe Aaron, tercer hermano de la Familia Real.

Al parecer él quedo encantado conmigo desde que me vio, o algo así. No dejó de halagarme desde entonces, pidiéndome la oportunidad de una cita con él. Debo decir, que hasta ahora nunca lo había considerado siquiera, ya que sólo tengo ojos para una persona. Pero desde que Kristoff me confesó de que en unos meses tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio a Anna, me di contra la cruda realidad (y bajé de mi nube de hielo) de que ella nunca sería mía, y que debía dejarla ser feliz con el chico reno.

Desde entonces, me decidí a que tenía que encontrar una forma de sacar a Anna de mi corazón, al menos de la manera en la que estaba.

Por ello, lo que haría esta tarde, sería un paso para salir adelante con mi vida, y dejar de pensar en mi hermana de ciertas formas prohibidas, y no estar encerrada todo el tiempo en el castillo. De alguna forma, sabía que yo era bastante antisocial, la mayor causa de esto era que me aislé del mundo por mis poderes, pero era hora de avanzar y relacionarme con los demás. Y el muchacho parecía una opción muy viable.

\- _Hola, Aaron, me alegro que hayas podido reunirte conmigo_ – le dije cuando ingresó a mi oficina.

\- _Siempre su Majestad, estoy a sus órdenes y deseos_ – respondió éste con una sonrisa.

\- _Ya, no tantos halagos _– dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Decidí ser directa - _Quería decirle que… he reconsiderado su propuesta, la cual se encargó de repetirme severas veces, de una cita, conmigo. _

Sus ojos parecieron brillar.

\- _¡Mi Reina! Sería un completo honor, me siento muy feliz de que haya pensado en mí._

-_Entonces, ¿le parece bien si nos encontramos el viernes próximo, a las 17 hs. en la puerta del castillo?_

\- _A esa hora estaré en su puerta mi Reina, pero, necesito ser completamente honesto con usted_ – comentó mirándome muy fijamente con sus ojos miel.

\- _Dígame, Príncipe_.

\- _Mis_ _intenciones con usted, no son nada amigables, son claramente mucho más allá de la amistad, necesito dejárselo en claro su Majestad para no perturbarla con mis comportamientos próximos, si es que usted me lo permite_ – aclaró con emoción en su voz.

\- _Lo sé Aaron_. – respondí con honestidad. Eran obvias las intenciones del caballero, y decidí que era la mejor forma de que mi vida comenzara un rumbo distinto. Era como una pequeña voz que hablaba en mi interior. _**Debes olvidarla**_.

Pasaron los días como cualquier otro, y yo estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que vendría, por lo que decidí ocultar mi encuentro de Anna y los demás.

El día viernes había llegado, y yo me encontraba en mi oficina terminando de leer algunas cartas que llegaron desde el Reino de Richterdam, informando sobre las pérdidas en alimentos que ocurrieron. De pronto oí como alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- _¿Sí?_

\- _Su_ _Majestad, el Príncipe Aaron ha llegado, la espera en la entrada del castillo_ – informó uno de mis asistentes.

\- _Gracias Rupert, estaré enseguida_\- dije mientras él cerraba la puerta de mi oficina.

Dejé todos los papeles en orden, me dirigí hacia donde el Príncipe se encontraba. Antes de salir, decidí soltar mi cabello en mi usual trenza, y agregar algunos detalles a mi vestido de hielo. Una vez lista, salí al exterior.

\- _Hola Aaron_ – lo vi firmemente parado, esperándome.

\- _Buenas tardes mi Reina, luce completamente asombrosa, como siempre._

Reí disimuladamente – _Muchas gracias_ – él me tomó ligeramente del brazo, como todo un caballero - _¿Vamos? _– dije para dirigirnos hacia donde sea que él haya elegido para nuestra primera cita.

Todo transcurrió muy tranquilo y en orden, realmente la pase muy bien con él, honestamente hace tiempo no la paso tan bien con alguien que no fuera… Anna. _**Ya, quítala de tu cabeza de una vez Elsa.**_

**Pov General -**

\- _Bueno, hemos llegado su majestad._ – le dijo el Príncipe con una sonrisa.

\- _Pasé un momento muy gratificante con usted, muchas gracias Príncipe Aaron._

En ese momento, Anna estaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, en busca de su hermana Elsa, la estaba buscando desde hacía una hora, estaba desesperada. Cuando la vio en la puerta del castillo parada, fue corriendo hacia ella cuando notó que estaba hablando con alguien más, un hombre. Que ahora recordaba como el Príncipe Aaron de Hardgal, quien no le quitaba la mirada a su hermana. Anna sintió algo en su interior, algo que le molestaba, pero no sabía con exactitud que era ello, por lo que siguió mirando que hacían esos dos.

\- _Es usted realmente muy hermosa mi Reina_\- comentó el caballero tomando con delicadeza su mano.

\- _Me halaga demasiado, Príncipe Aaron._ – respondió Elsa a esto, sin perder la sonrisa. Ese hombre elevaba mucho su ego.

\- _Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Podría besarla?_ – dijo acercándose a Elsa lentamente.

Anna, que miraba todo escondida detrás de una de las columnas del castillo, movía la cabeza frenéticamente y gritaba en silencio un "No". No sabía por qué la idea de ver a su hermana mayor besando a un hombre se le hacía tan desagradable.

-_Eso_ – dijo Elsa, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico _– lo_ _dejaremos para la segunda cita._

\- _Entonces, ¿tendré el honor de tener una segunda cita con tan increíble mujer?_ – dijo esperanzado

\- _Próximo viernes, a la misma hora. Lo espero Príncipe Aaron._ – respondió la ojiazul con tranquilidad.

\- _Aquí estaré su Majestad, con una sorpresa_. – comentó éste con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer seductora.

_\- Muy bien, hasta entonces Príncipe_ – finalizó la conversación la rubia con una sonrisa.

Elsa entró de nuevo en el castillo, y pudo notar a Anna escondida detrás de la columna.

\- _¿Anna? ¿Qué haces escondida ahí?_

_\- Hola Elsa, te estuve buscando toda la tarde, no me dijiste que saldrías._ – dijo molesta su hermana menor.

\- _Lo siento, si, salí con el Príncipe Aaron de Hardgal_ – respondió con simplicidad la más alta, en su interior deseaba conocer cómo reaccionaría su pequeña al saberlo.

\- _¿Por qué no me lo presentaste? _

\- _Es que, creí que sería muy pronto, digo, así como tú me presentaste a Kristoff mucho después de que tú lo conociste, pensé que sería mejor presentártelo cuando ya sea… más cercano a mí. _– finalizó la rubia ocultando a la perfección su nerviosismo.

\- _Oh…_ \- dijo Anna entre triste y enojada – _Entonces ¿segunda cita eh? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el Príncipe?_

_\- Bueno, estuve pensando que… tengo 22 años, y aún no he tenido relaciones cercanas de ningún tipo con algún hombre ni nada parecido, y siento la presión del reino en que encuentre al indicado para procrear mi descendencia. Y pensé en él, obviamente no es que haya pensado en que sea mi Rey, ni en casarme, ni nada que se le acerque, no todavía, sólo que él ha estado muy pendiente de mí todo el tiempo que lleva aquí, por lo que pensé en que no sería mala idea darle una oportunidad. _– soltó todo lo que medianamente pensaba.

\- _Yo también he estado pendiente de ti_ – soltó Anna ofuscada. – _Lo_ _siento, es solo que…_ -_** ¿Es solo que qué Anna?**_ Pensó. – _Um… me molestó que no me lo contaras _– mintió.

\- _Ya pronto lo conocerás, lo prometo_. – respondió la mayor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- _Es una excelente idea, ¿qué te parece si el próximo viernes, "a la misma hora"_ – dijo Anna imitando a Elsa – _tenemos una doble cita?_

_\- ¿Doble cita? _

_\- Así es, Bueno… Tu y el Señor Príncipe _– dijo esto último con un toque… burlesco _–, Kristoff y yo._ – Y antes de que la rubia pudiera rechazar la propuesta agregó – _Realmente quiero conocerlo._ – La pelirroja hizo su conocida carita de cachorro, la cual Elsa no podía resistir.

\- _Bueno, está bien. No creo que Aaron tenga problema con ello. Iremos los cuatro._\- dijo la rubia, pensando que después de todo no sería una mala idea.

Bien, ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado! Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, consejo, crítica constructiva, etc. Espero algún review! Nos leemos (?) en dos o tres días! :)

P/D: Estoy nerviosa xD


	2. Capítulo 2: Doble cita y ¿Celos?

Hola a tod s de nuevo! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Me alegró mucho haber recibido buenos comentarios, gracias a todos los que comentaron, y los que siguen la historia, aprecio su palabra más de lo que creen! Los comentarios ayudan a que uno pueda seguir mejorando y te dan eso de "Síiiiiiii a alguien le gustó lo que escribí! :D" Jajajaja.

En el capítulo anterior se cortó creo (?), pero quiero decirles que actualizaré cada dos o tres días.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo:

**Capítulo 2: Doble cita y ¿Celos?**

**Pov General – **

_-Anna, Kristoff, vamos. Aaron ya ha llegado según me han informado. _– dijo Elsa desde la sala principal del castillo, esa que daba hacia la puerta principal.

Por el pasillo apareció Anna corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

\- _Lo siento, mi vestido se atoró en la puerta_ – dijo Anna tratando de recuperar el aliento – _Kristoff está en el baño, ya viene._

\- _Anna… wow._ – quedó embobada Elsa mirando a su hermana, vestía increíble, no recordaba que ella poseía un vestido tan bonito, era verde y blanco, bastante ajustado en todo el torso, y luego se abría más sueltamente hasta llegar a sus rodillas, estaba preciosa, incluso se había maquillado, y eso si que era raro en ella. – _Te ves hermosa._ \- dijo sin poder quitar los ojos de su hermana. Anna se sonrojó considerablemente ante esto.

\- _Gracias, supongo que nunca es un mal día para vestirse bien ¿verdad?_ – dijo Anna con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- _Te has vestido así por… ¿Kristoff?_ – se le escapó de sus pensamientos a la rubia. Para ella, era obvio que se había arreglado así para el chico.

\- _Pues suena a lo lógico ¿verdad? Eso creo… Digo, no es como si me hubiera vestido así por alguien más… no es como si quisiera impresionar a otra persona con mi belleza o algo así. No es que me vestí así para ti o algo por el estilo_ – comenzó a parlotear como ocurría normalmente cuando se ponía nerviosa y no sabía que responder – _Quiero decir… olvídalo, ahí viene Kristoff_ – dijo cambiando de tema y señalando a su novio.

_\- Lamento la tardanza, tomar tanto té de Troll hace esas cosas_ – dijo llegando con ambas mujeres.

\- _Bien, vamos_ – dijo Elsa y las puertas del castillo se abrieron.

Allí afuera se encontraba Aaron, junto a dos corceles muy hermosos.

-_Mi Reina, buenas tardes_ – dijo el Príncipe haciendo una inclinación. Anna rodó los ojos ante esto_.- He traído estos dos corceles para llevarla a un lugar donde pensé podríamos pasar una agradable tarde. Pensaba traer sólo uno y llevarla junto a mí, pero no quise sobrepasarme, por lo que traje uno especialmente para usted._

Elsa rió ante las palabras del joven.

\- _¿Quién es esta señorita y este muchacho?_ – continuó el Príncipe.

\- _Soy la Princesa Anna de Arendelle_ – dijo la pelirroja acercándose, levantando su barbilla – _y él es mi novio Kristoff. Juntos los cuatro iremos a un estilo de doble cita, si le parece Príncipe Aaron_ – dijo, de forma algo ruda, que Elsa y Kristoff se quedaron algo extrañados por la forma de ser de la pelirroja.

\- _Oh bueno, planeaba estar a solas con la Reina Elsa, pero si ella está de acuerdo con que vengan ustedes, no tengo ningún problema_\- dijo el Príncipe esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

\- _Claro que no tiene ningún problema, ella quiere estar conmigo_\- dijo Anna amenazadoramente.

\- _Hey Anna, está bien. Sí, me gustaría estar contigo también, por lo cual_ – se dirige hacia Aaron- _considero agradable que tengamos esa doble cita. Podemos ir._

\- _Claro su Majestad, pero debo recordarle que solo tengo dos corceles. Así que al fin de todo, usted tendrá que venir conmigo_ – dijo él con triunfo.

\- _O podemos pedir dos caballos más_\- interfirió Anna.

\- _Amor, tranquila, él cuidará de Elsa como yo de ti, ¿sí?_ – Dijo Kristoff, y se acercó al oído de Anna para decirle algo más – _Coopera con Elsa, está intentando algo con este tal Príncipe y sabes que le cuesta hacer amigos, vamos a ayudarla en su cita ¿de acuerdo?_ – finalizó con certeza el joven rubio, mientras Anna miraba a su hermana con una mezcla de sentimientos.

\- _Bien, mi Reina, deme su mano._ – dijo el Príncipe ya subido a un caballo. Ayudó a Elsa a subirse detrás de él.

_**¿Cómo va a dejar que mi hermana vaya detrás? Podría caerse, podría dolerle más aún el trote del caballo, si fuera yo quien estuviera en su lugar, la dejaría ir adelante mío, así mientras comando el caballo podría abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura, tonto.**_ Pensó Anna.

\- _Bien muchacho, sígueme _– dijo el Príncipe cabalgando con Elsa, mientras Kristoff y Anna subían al otro caballo, siguiéndolos.

Llegaron a las afueras del Reino, cercano a un bosque, donde había un claro y un lago. Era un lugar hermoso.

_\- Aquí es, el Valle de Throds. ¿Conocía este lugar Reina? ¿No le parece encantador?_ – dijo una vez que estaban los dos en tierra.

\- _Nunca había venido, es realmente un precioso lugar_ – dijo Elsa admirando el lugar

\- _Uf vaya que es lejos_ – se quejó Anna una vez que bajó del caballo – _Así que... lindo lugar._

\- _Traje lo necesario para un picnic para dos personas, pero quizás podría rendir para cuatro_. – dijo él muchacho sacando una manta de su bolso.

\- _Tranquilo amigo, yo traje cosas también_ – dijo Kristoff sacándose su mochila de la espalda

\- _Que caballeros tan preparados_ – comentó Elsa divertida acercándose hacia la manta que estaba tendida en el suelo.

\- _Imagino que habrás traído almohadones al menos, supongo que sillas no sería posible. ¿Esperas que la Reina se siente en el suelo? Quiero decir, ¿esperas que todos nos sentemos en el suelo?_ – dijo Anna con un deje de mal humor. Algo raro pasaba con ella.

_\- Oh yo… lo lamento tanto. Soy tan descuidado_ – dijo el Príncipe algo avergonzado

_\- Aaron está bien, realmente no me molesta, y sé que a Anna y Kristoff tampoco_ – miró a Kristoff en busca de ayuda, ya que no sabía que le ocurría a su hermana que estaba tan malhumorada.

\- _Claro que no compañero, podemos ser como la gente normal de vez en cuando, vamos Anna sentémonos, si estas incomoda en el suelo recuéstate sobre mí._ – dijo él sonriéndole pícaramente, Elsa lo miró con mala cara.

_\- Sabes que no me molesta el suelo... es solo que Elsa…_ \- dijo mirando hacia su hermana, quien le devolvía una mirada cargada de confusión. – _Olvídenlo. ¿Comemos algo? Tengo hambre, espero que hayan traído chocolate._ – comentó rindiéndose mientras caía sobre la manta.

Así transcurrió el resto de la "doble cita". Anna haciendo comentarios algo despectivos hacia Aaron cada vez que tenía oportunidad o encontrara algún error en su proceder de palabras y acciones. Tiempo después, Kristoff no dejaría que el pobre hombre sufriera más por el enojo desconocido de su novia, y tampoco quería arruinar toda la cita de Elsa, quien miraba con vergüenza de vez en cuanto a todos los presentes, cuando Anna soltaba la lengua.

\- _Bueno, creo que ya esta anocheciendo, y debo ir a alimentar a Sven_\- comentó Kristoff _– ¿Qué te parece si vamos volviendo al castillo Anna? Te dejo allí y voy a mi cabaña._

Anna estaba a punto de protestar cuando Kristoff la tomó del brazo – _Vamos mi cielo. Adiós chicos que terminen bien la cita. Un placer conocerte Aaron._ – Subió rápidamente a Anna sobre el caballo mientras ella lo miraba perpleja sin encontrar palabra que decir. Pronto se perdieron de vista, Kristoff iba casi volando en el corcel.

\- _Aaron, lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana Anna, no sé que le ha ocurrido, ella no es así. De hecho es adorable y muy dulce_\- dijo Elsa apenada por todo lo que el Príncipe tuvo que pasar.

_\- Hey no se preocupe mi Reina, todo está bien. Entiendo que la gente puede tener un mal día o cosas por el estilo. No me molestó_ – dijo cortésmente Aaron – _La pasé muy bien hoy_.

\- _No puedo creer eso posible, pero me alegro_. – Respondió aliviada Elsa – _Y Aaron, puedes llamarme Elsa. _

\- _Será un placer, Elsa._

\- _¿Volvemos al castillo? Es cierto que esta anocheciendo. _

_\- Por su puesto su Alteza_ – respondió ayudando a la Reina a levantarse y subiéndose ambos al corcel.

Una vez llegaron al castillo, ambos bajaron del caballo.

\- _Ha sido un placer compartir con usted esta segunda cita_. – dijo el príncipe besando la mano de Elsa en una reverencia.

\- _La pasé muy bien yo también, Aaron_. – Dijo ésta con una media sonrisa.

\- _Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿tengo su permiso para cumplir uno de mis deseos?_ – dijo el príncipe alternando su mirada entre los ojos azules de Elsa y sus rojos labios.

En los segundos en los que Elsa parecía pensar su respuesta, solo una imagen aparecía en su cabeza. Su hermana Anna. _**Es tu oportunidad para olvidarla. Acepta**_. Pensó.

\- _Tienes permiso_. – concretó la rubia y vio como el hombre sonreía, cerró sus ojos.

El Príncipe le dio un casto beso sobre sus labios, en los cuales, tristemente para Elsa, ella no sintió absolutamente nada.

\- _Buenas noches, su Majestad, pronto vendré a visitarla nuevamente_. – dijo el Príncipe con una gran sonrisa inclinándose nuevamente.

\- _Buenas noches, Príncipe Aaron_. – se despidió Elsa ocultando parte de su tristeza para luego entrar al castillo. Le entristecía el hecho de no poder sentir algo por el muchacho.

Dentro decidió dirigirse a su oficina para arreglar los papeleos que dejó esta mañana. Al entrar allí se encontró con Anna sentada en uno de los sillones. Ella le debía unas respuestas.

_\- Anna…_ \- dijo sorprendida. – _¿Qué haces aquí? _

\- _Quería hablar contigo ni bien llegaras, supuse que te dirigirías aquí_. – respondió la pelirroja.

\- _Anna, ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera con Aaron? Le hiciste pasar mucha vergüenza_\- interrogó Elsa

\- _Pues es que todo en él está… mal. Sólo quise decirle cosas que lo ayudaran a que sea mejor persona para ti. Yo… creo que no te merece._ – dijo Anna evadiendo la mirada de su hermana.

\- _Pero… ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si apenas lo conoces?_

_\- Es un sentimiento ¿Si? Así como tú tienes dones del hielo, yo tengo el don de saber si alguien es bueno o no._ – dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

_\- Claro, por eso es que te enamoraste de Hans ni bien lo viste ¿Verdad? Él sí que es una buena persona_. – dijo de forma sarcástica Elsa mirando con incredulidad a su hermana.

\- _Eso… eso era cuando mis poderes aun no eran tan poderosos_. – trató de excusarse Anna.

\- _Anna, ¿puedes decirme lo que realmente te sucede para que lo trates así?_ – trató de razonar la mayor.

\- _Lo que te dije, él no es bueno para ti. _– concretó la más baja mirando a los ojos de su hermana.

\- _¿Y quién es bueno para mí? – _comentó sin pensar la rubia, algo entristecida de que su hermana no la apoyara. Ella no entendía que hacía todo esto para sacarla de su cabeza.

_**Yo soy buena para ti. **_Pensó Anna sin poder evitarlo. De pronto un gran miedo invadió todo su ser. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente quería decir con que ella era buena para su hermana? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse así cuando veía que alguien más podría estar cerca de SU Elsa?

-_Yo… yo n-no lo sé_. – Respondió muy nerviosa de repente la pelirroja.- _Discúlpame Elsa, yo, hago todo mal._ – dijo asustada. – _Yo… necesito irme_. – y rápidamente se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su hermana sumamente confundida y preocupada.

Bien, hasta acá llega el capítulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios! Harían a esta chica muy feliz jajajaja. Nos leemos en unos días! Saludos a todos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pesadilla

_Hola este es un capítulo bastante corto y simple, sin embargo es necesario para conocer más lo que Anna siente. _

_Los dejo leer el capítulo, y al final tengo algo que comentarles, así que porfi lean la nota del final._

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen esta historia, sus opiniones son muy valiosas._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pesadilla**

**Pov Anna –**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde esa doble cita que tuvimos. Desde entonces he tratado de mantenerme algo alejada de mi hermana, ya que siento que al verla, mi corazón se aprieta irremediablemente. Ella había continuado con sus salidas, cada vez más seguidas, con el tan renombrado Príncipe Aaron de Hardgal. Me comentó en una ocasión que le agradaba mucho el muchacho, y dos veces ya he sido testigo, a escondidas obviamente, de que se han besado. El sentimiento era indescriptiblemente doloroso. Trataba de pensar con claridad que es lo que estaba ocurriéndome. La verdad es que no me entendía, debería de estar contenta de que mi hermana al fin está abriéndose poco a poco con los demás, lo estuve cuando se abrió conmigo. Pero es que me molestaba, esa era la realidad, me molestaba demasiado que otra persona sea el centro de su atención. Desde que volví a ser tan cercana a ella, yo era la que tenía su total atención, la única a la que ella miraba con cariño. Ver que alguien más me la está robando, eso es lo que me saca de mis casillas. El problema, es que nadie más parece entenderlo tan fácilmente. ¿Estaría exagerando? ¿Está mal querer a tu hermana para ti sola? ¿Está mal tener estos locos celos por ella? _**¿Celos? **_

\- _Hola Anna, que bueno que te encontré_ – comentó Elsa sacándome de mis confusos pensamientos – _¿Puedes venir a mi oficina? Es para hablar de unas cartas que han llegado._

_-¿Ah? Oh… Claro Els_\- respondí siguiéndola por el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación.

Ingresamos y me acomodé en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio, mientras Elsa tomó asiento en la silla de éste.

_-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres comentarme?_ – respondí hundiéndome lentamente en el felpudo sillón. Elsa soltó una pequeña risa por ello. Sonreí.

-_Sí, verás, sé que comúnmente no interfieres en las decisiones mercantiles del Reino, pero pensé que sería una buena idea pedirte un consejo._ – informó mi hermana, mientras se colocaba unos lentes que usaba para leer. _**Se ve tan sexy con ellos. ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!**_

\- _Amh sí, por supuesto, ¿Qué se trata?_ – le respondí mientras sentía como mis mejillas cambiaban su tonalidad al color de mi cabello. _**Uf que calor.**_

\- _He recibido una carta, de nuestros ex socios mercantiles de las Islas del Sur, el Rey Edgardo por milésima vez, se disculpa por el comportamiento de su hijo para con nuestro Reino, y prácticamente suplica que nuestros Reinos vuelvan a ser socios_. – Informó mi rubia hermana releyendo una vez más aquel papel que sostenía en sus manos – _Quería saber qué opinas de esto. Las cartas anteriores las he ignorado por completo, pero ya que el Rey insiste tanto, quise pensar en una solución favorable para nuestro Reino, sin embargo, al ser algo que creo también te afectaría a ti de alguna manera, decidí incorporarte en esta decisión_. – finalizó mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, mirando sus preciosos ojos azules, firmes y seguros, totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría conmigo en esos momentos.

\- _Supongo que me podría afectar porque su familia vendría aquí para las celebraciones futuras que tengamos en el Reino, y eso. ¿Verdad?_ – pregunté razonando sus palabras. Ella asintió. – _Me da igual lo que ellos hagan, de verdad, lo pasado es pasado. Supongo que su familia no tiene por qué cargar también con sus errores. Propongo que rehagamos las relaciones_. – resolví con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- _Me alegra mucho que pienses eso, porque sus producciones también ayudan mucho a nuestro Reino_ – comentó ella quitándose sus lentes. – _Bien, entonces está decidido, ahora mismo me pondré a escribir una respuesta. _

\- _De acuerdo, ¿Me necesitas para algo más?_ – dije levantándome del sofá.

_\- Umh no por ahora, ya sabes que tengo muchos asuntos que ver del Reino, así que…_ \- dijo dándome a entender que no podría pasar mucho tiempo conmigo ahora. _**Es lo mejor**_.

Cuando estaba por retirarme, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, noté como volvía a colocarse sus lentes. No pude evitarlo.

_\- Te ves hermosa con ellos puestos_. – solté, y noté al instante como dije mis pensamientos en voz alta, y me sonrojé muy notablemente.

Ella se sonrojó más que yo, si puedo decir. – _Gr-gracias Anna_ – salí rápidamente de la habitación y cerré la puerta. _**Dios Anna, ¿cómo vas a decirle eso?**_

El día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, salí a recorrer el centro del pueblo en compañía de Olaf. Kristoff estaba ocupado el día de hoy, ya que desde que trabaja como proveedor oficial de hielo al Reino, debe irse a las montañas a trabajar con otros hombres. Al principio Elsa no estuvo de acuerdo con esto, ya que decía que ella misma podría proveer el hielo fácilmente y sin que nadie se esfuerce, pero con sus consejeros, decidieron que el trabajo siga funcionando, de lo contrario muchos hombres perderían trabajo, entre ellos Kristoff, por lo que Elsa lo ascendió de puesto a jefe del escuadrón de muchachos que trabajaban con el hielo.

A la noche me encontraba ya recostada en mi cama, y lentamente quedando dormida en la suave tela.

**Borrosas imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza, hasta que distinguí unas figuras que reconocí al instante.**

**\- _Y _**_**yo también la amo mi Reina, por lo que pensé es el momento apropiado para esto.**_** – Notó como el joven se arrodillaba frente a su hermana – **_**Quisiera que usted me transformara en el hombre más feliz de este mundo. ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?**_** – dijo un esperanzado Príncipe tomando su mano. **

**Mi hermana mostró una de sus sonrisas más perfectas – **_**Por supuesto que sí Aaron, me encantaría casarme contigo**_**\- se colocó la alianza y sellaron su promesa con un apasionado beso en los labios. **

**\- **_**No… No Elsa no. No puedes casarte. No puedes dejarme. No le perteneces a nadie más. Yo quiero que seas mía, yo necesito que estés conmigo**_**. – sollocé mientras miraba la escena desde lejos. Se iba alejando cada vez más. **

_\- ¡Elsa!_\- desperté de un grito en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Tenía el corazón muy acelerado y estaba algo transpirada. Sin pensar con claridad, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi hermana.

Estando frente a la puerta, esa que tanto tiempo estuvo cerrada, tomé la perilla entre mis dedos, e ingresé. Inmediatamente lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Estaba ella recostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, siendo solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna que resplandecía en el cielo. _**Es un ángel**_. Me acerqué con sumo cuidado y silencio hasta su lado.

\- _Psst Elsa, Elsa _– dije posando mi mano en su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos suavemente muy adormilada. Era demasiado adorable verla así, siendo tan delicada, inocente y frágil.

_\- Mhm ¿qué sucede Anna?_ – dijo mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos y la voz pastosa.

\- _Yo… no puedo dormir. Tengo pesadillas. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?_ – pregunté mirando suplicante a sus ojos.

_\- Anna, ya estas grande para eso, vuelve a dormir, ya pasará. Piensa en cosas felices._ – comentó ella tratando de volver a dormir.

\- _Por favor, quiero dormir contigo._ – dije delicadamente. Noté un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

Suspiró sonoramente.- _Está bien, puedes recostarte a mi lado_. – dijo haciéndose a un lado de la gran cama que le pertenecía.

Sonreí feliz y me lancé a su lado, ella me dio la espalda e intentó seguir durmiendo. Me quedé mirando el techo por un momento. _**Hazlo.**_

Me giré lentamente hacia mi hermana, y sin dudarlo, me abracé con fuerza a su cintura, enterrando mi cara en su cabello platinado y mi pecho chocando con su espalda. Noté al instante como se tensó ante mi acción, pero no me dijo nada, y poco a poco fue relajándose.

\- _Buenas noches Elsa._ – dije suavemente en su oído para, ahora sí, poder dormir plácidamente con ella entre mis brazos.

* * *

_Bueno, este fue el capítulo 3._

_Quería comentarles que ya tengo casi listo el final de este fic, sin embargo, tengo un pequeño (quizás no tan pequeño) problema. Y este problema se llama Kristoff. Por lo que pensé estaría bien pedirles alguna opinión._

_\- ¿Les gustaría ver a un Kristoff malo? ¿O se quedan con uno que de penita y ya? _

_Esa esas son las preguntas principales._

_Debo admitir, que este fic es bastante... predecible, por lo que quiero saber si a ustedes les gustaría un poco más de drama, eso haría que la historia se extienda unos dos capítulos más, aproximadamente. _

_Espero mucho sus comentarios, y más si contienen alguna opinión o respuesta, porque me sería de gran ayuda. _

_Gracias por leer! Les mando un saludo! Nos leemos en unos días. :)_


	4. Capítulo 4: Decisiones y dibujos

_Hola a todos/as de nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios y opiniones que dejaron, por suerte ya lo arreglé y sólo me falta escribir el final y ya. _

_Les dejo este nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Proposición y dibujos.**

**Pov General -**

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue la rubia quien de inmediato notó un peso sobre su cuerpo, era su hermana menor. Recordó rápidamente como la noche anterior la pelirroja tuvo pesadillas y le pidió dormir con ella. _**Se ve tan adorable**_. Pensó.

Luego de unos momentos que pasó contemplando el sueño de la menor, se despidió de ella con un beso que depositó en su frente – _Buenos días bonita_ \- se levantó y después de asearse, se dirigió al trabajo que la esperaba cada día como Reina de Arendelle.

El día estuvo bastante ocupado para la rubia, mucho papeleo y dos reuniones, por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a su hermana.

Ya a la tarde, se encontró con Aaron quien la invitó a un salón donde se servía, según él, el mejor té del Reino.

Luego de un tiempo de amena conversación, el hombre se puso serio al decir lo siguiente.

\- _Elsa, ya que hemos pasado un grato tiempo juntos, y he recorrido cada rincón de este Reino en tu compañía, me gustaría hacerte una propuesta que ansío mucho desde hace unos días_\- comenzó a hablar el muchacho. Al fin se había acostumbrado a llamarla Elsa, y a hablar sin tanta propiedad.

\- _Si Aaron, ¿de qué se trata?_ – dijo la rubia dándole un sorbo a su té.

\- _Quisiera invitarte a mi Reino_ – comentó él mirando la reacción de su acompañante. _– Pienso lo agradable que sería que conozcas mi pueblo, poder mostrarte cada lugar hermoso que haya en mis tierras, sé que ya conoces a mi familia, pero sería un honor para mí presentarte de una manera más personal. Si aceptas, iríamos en unas… dos semanas_. – informó el muchacho castaño.

La rubia sabía que esto podría pasar, pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto. Por lo que respondió lo siguiente.

\- _Es una propuesta interesante, pero debido a mi cargo como Reina, es algo que deberé pensar. No puedo darte una respuesta inmediata._ – respondió la mujer con honestidad.

\- _Claro, sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades, pero puedes dejar a cargo a tu hermana, la Princesa Anna ¿Verdad? Sabes que soy muy insistente, realmente me gustaría que vengas conmigo._ – dijo el castaño una vez más, tratando de convencerla.

\- _Te prometo que ni bien lo tenga decidido te lo haré saber, lo pensaré_. – concretó la Reina para dar otro sorbo a su té.

Luego de eso, y unas pequeñas conversaciones en donde el Príncipe sacaba a relucir lo hermoso de su Reino, volvieron al castillo, en donde se despidieron con un beso más largo y profundo que los primeros.

\- _Hasta pronto Elsa_ – se despidió el muchacho retirándose del castillo.

La Reina ingresó a su hogar y comenzó a buscar a su hermana menor. Quería saber como estaba, después de haberla dejado sola esa mañana en su cama.

Cuando se ponía a pensar en ello, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía esas increíbles mariposas en su estómago, las mismas que sintió la noche anterior cuando sintió el brazo de su hermana atrapar su cintura y envolverla en un cálido abrazo. _**Es simplemente perfecta**_. – pensó la rubia con sus ojos cerrados.

Una vez que volvió a la realidad de su situación, continuó con la búsqueda de su hermana.

_-¿Anna? ¿Estás aquí?_ – preguntó la hermana mayor golpeando la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja.

\- ¿_Elsa? S-sí, espera un momento_ – se escuchó desde adentro la nerviosa voz de su hermana. Luego de unos momentos donde se escuchaban ruidos de papeles y refunfuños de la menor por haberse golpeado, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una agitada chica sonriéndole. _– Pasa_ – dijo ésta haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

\- _¿Por qué tanto misterio?_ – cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa ingresando a la habitación, atenta a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común que su hermana le quisiera ocultar.

_\- N-nada, sólo estaba yo… aquí con mis dibujos_ – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- _Sabes que puedes mostrarme lo que sea, no me enojaré_ – dijo la rubia con tranquilidad. Le inquietaba saber que le ocultaba su hermana.

\- _No es nada, de verdad Elsa_. – dijo ya más calmada _– En fin, ¿para qué me buscabas?_ – trató de desviar el tema.

\- _Quería… saber cómo estabas._ – Respondió la rubia, sonrojándose levemente _– Ya sabes… anoche tuviste esas pesadillas, y quería cerciorarme de que estabas mejor. _

\- _Oh… eso. Sí, estoy mejor Elsa, gracias por preocuparte_ – comentó la menor _– y gracias por dejarme dormir contigo, realmente así se me fueron todos mis miedos._ – finalizó, sin pensar en lo mucho que afectaban sus palabras a su hermana. – _Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no me despertaste esta mañana? _

_\- No pude, te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que decidí dejarte descansar un rato más_ – dijo la rubia evitando la mirada de su hermana, y recordando el pequeño beso de buenos días que le dio.

\- _Gracias por dejarme dormir de más_ – dijo riendo la menor. _\- ¿Quieres ver mis dibujos? _– comentó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- _Claro, me encantaría Anna_ – respondió Elsa sentándose enfrente del pequeño escritorio que tenía Anna para dibujar en su habitación.

_\- Bien, tú mira los de esta pila, y sólo los de esta pila ¿de acuerdo? _– dijo algo nerviosa la pelirroja. - _No es que tenga algo que ocultar ni nada por el estilo _– comentó riendo, soltando una vez más lo que en verdad sucedía.

\- _Umh, claro._ – respondió la rubia comenzando a ver los dibujos. Así pasaron un buen tiempo, Elsa mirando sus dibujos, y Anna comentando en que se inspiraba para dibujarlos.

– _Me dio calor ver este dibujo _– dijo la mayor riendo – _¿Me esperas y voy por algo de beber?_

\- _No te preocupes, tu sigue viendo, yo voy a buscar algo para ambas_ – se ofreció la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación. _**Es tan inocente**_. Pensó la rubia mientras comenzaba a husmear los demás dibujos de su hermana. Encontró ocho de ella misma, con fechas de cuando fueron hechos. Algunos eran de hace muchos años, pero había uno, que era muy reciente. En el dibujo se encontraba la rubia creando un corazón de hielo en donde ponía Elsa &amp; Anna. El corazón de Elsa saltó de emoción al ver ese dibujo, era muy hermoso. _**Ojalá significara lo que tanto deseo.**_

Siguió mirando otros hasta que encontró uno que realmente le quitó el aliento. En el dibujo, aparecían ambas hermanas tomadas de las manos, mirándose casi perdidamente a los ojos, de una forma algo ¿romántica? Realmente para Elsa así parecía. Aunque claro, seguramente su loca mente veía todo de la forma en que ella quería.

_\- Anna…_ \- susurró la mayor mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente. _**Seguramente malinterpreto todo, no significa que ella te ve de esa manera.**_

-_Anna entrando_ – canturreó la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta con su espalda, ya que traía dos vasos llenos de jugo de naranja. Elsa aprovechó esos segundos para ocultar los dibujos debajo de los que sí tenía permitido ver. – _Traje nuestro favorito_ – comentó con una sonrisa apoyando ambos vasos sobre su escritorio.

_-¡Genial!_ – dijo una muy emocionada rubia platinada tratando de actuar normal

\- _¿Y viste alguno que te gustara mucho? Puedo regalarte el que quieras_ – dijo la menor con una sonrisa sentándose en una silla del otro lado del escritorio.

\- _Mmm… Sí, quiero este_ – y señaló uno en donde se encontraba Olaf patinando sobre hielo.

Así transcurrieron los minutos, en una amena y divertida charla de ambas chicas, que hace días no podían pasar tiempo juntas.

_\- Elsa_ –Anna llamó la atención de su hermana – _Sé que no me corresponde, y eso, pero…_ -vaciló - _¿Qué pasa entre tú y el Príncipe Aaron? Es decir, sé que han estado saliendo muchas veces, más de lo que yo soporto _– dijo esto último muy rápido _– pero, tú ¿Realmente sientes algo por él? Quiero decir, ¿piensas en él como tu candidato a Rey?_ – preguntó la menor esperando atentamente la respuesta de su hermana.

\- _No lo sé, quiero decir, la paso muy bien con él_, – un dolor comenzó a crecer en el corazón de la pelirroja – _es divertido, me hace reír_ – la molestia seguía creciendo – _y es bastante apuesto_ – el corazón de la menor parecía ser aplastado por una mano gigante. – _Pero aún no soy capaz de pensar en él como algo más que un simple chico con el que salgo. _– La mano gigante comenzó a ceder – _No estoy enamorada de él_ – mágicas palabras que hicieron sonreír con exageración a la pelirroja.

\- _¿No lo estás? _– dijo una muy aliviada Anna

\- _No, no lo estoy por ahora_ – respondió la rubia evitando la mirada de Anna _– Pero… hablando de él, hay algo que quiero comentarte. Que me digas tu opinión sobre algo_ – comenzó, pero cuando estaba por decirle a su hermana del viaje, fueron interrumpidas por un sonido en la puerta.

_\- Señorita Anna, la cena ya está lista_ – dijo la voz de Charles, uno de sus sirvientes _\- ¿Por casualidad se encuentra la Reina con usted? _– volvió a decir la voz algo nerviosa.

\- _Sí, está aquí conmigo. Enseguida vamos_ – respondió Anna.

\- _De acuerdo, si es posible concurran rápido, en lo que las busqué se enfrió un poco. Disculpen. _– informó con culpa Charles.

\- _No hay problema_ – respondió la rubia esta vez. – _Ya vamos_. – Se escuchó como el sirviente se retiró.

\- _Bueno, vamos Elsa, luego me cuentas_ – dijo Anna tendiéndole la mano a su hermana para salir juntas de la habitación hacia el comedor.

* * *

_Este fue el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado._

_Ya saben que sus comentarios, opiniones, etc. son muy bien recibidas (y me hacen feliz), así que los espero!_

_Nos leemos en unos días. _

_Saludos!_

_P/D: decidí alargar el fic a 8 capítulos, por ahora. _


	5. Capítulo 5: Sorpresas

_Hoooola! Bueno, acá les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic. No recibí comentarios en el último capítulo u.u Pero bueno, para los que siguen la historia, espero que este capítulo les guste. Ya se acerca el final... _

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sorpresas**

**Pov Elsa**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Aaron me propuso ir de viaje a su Reino. Aún no le había comentado nada a Anna, sabía que a ella no le caía bien, además de que ella debería ser la que se encargara de todo en mi ausencia. Me ponía nerviosa decirle todo. _**Ojalá se ponga celosa**_. Pensaba para mis adentros.

Mientras, me encontraba dando una vuelta por el Reino, viendo nuevos lienzos que me gustaría regalarle a Anna para que dibuje, una voz masculina me sorprendió.

_\- Elsa, que bueno que te encuentro, justo me dirigía al castillo para hablar contigo _– era Kristoff, y noté como tras él se acercaba Sven.

\- _Claro, ¿Qué deseas hablar Kristoff?_ – respondí algo sorprendida.

\- _¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar algo más privado? Mi cabaña está por aquí cerca_. – invitó el muchacho con algo de nerviosismo.

_\- De acuerdo, vamos._ – acepté algo confundida por la situación.

Caminamos un poco, y pronto llegamos a la casa de Kristoff. _– Disculpa el desorden, ya sabes, cuando vives solo, con un reno… _\- dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

_\- Está bien no te preocupes. _

_\- Toma asiento_ – señaló el rubio una pequeña mesa con tres sillas. Me senté en una de ellas.

_\- Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?_ – dije sin poder aguantar mucho más la ansiedad. Tenía una idea de que se trataba todo esto.

\- _Seré rápido y concreto_ – sentenció el joven _– Desde la doble cita que tuvimos juntos, me hice muy amigo del Príncipe Aaron, y días atrás, él me comentó que te invitó a su Reino, para que vayas a conocerlo y a estar con él por tiempo indefinido_. – me informó el chico reno

\- _Sí, así es. Aún no le he dado una respuesta, de todas formas_ – comenté para dejarle claro que aún no era seguro que lo dejaría solo con Anna. _**Dios, no lo puedo dejar a solas con Anna**_. Pensé.

-_ Lo sé, lo sé, pero en el caso de que estés pensando en una respuesta afirmativa, yo quería pedir tu aprobación_ – dijo nerviosamente el rubio. _**Aquí se viene lo que más temo. **_**–** _para que yo le pida su mano. Deseo mucho que sea mi esposa, yo prometo cuidarla y amarla como lo hago hasta ahora._ – finalizó él muy decidido. – _Y no es que nos vamos a casar en tu ausencia, por supuesto que no, esto es sólo como preventiva si es que tu viaje se torna… largo_ – agregó al final con rapidez. _**¿Quién está celosa de quién ahora? **_Me dijo una pequeña voz interior.

\- _Oh bueno yo…_ \- dudé en que responderle. _**No, no quiero que te cases con mi Anna**_. – _Eso es algo que está más allá de mí. _– Me excusé_\- Quiero decir, no es a mí a quien debes pedirle la aprobación, sabes que amo y respeto a mi hermana. Lo que ella responda a tu propuesta será suficiente para que se celebre o no semejante festividad_ – concreté con firmeza mirándolo atentamente.

\- _¿En serio? ¡Genial!_ – se alegró el muchacho, como dando por sentado que Anna le daría el sí, si yo no me interponía_**. Idiota.**_

\- _Si eso es todo lo que tenías para hablar, entonces me debo retirar, recordé unas cartas que llegaron que debo responder_ – dije para poder volver rápido al castillo.

\- _Claro, que tengas una buena tarde Elsa, lamento haber robado tu tiempo_ – se disculpó el rubio abriendo la puerta de su casa.

_\- Hasta pronto_. – le respondí saliendo de la casa. Me dirigí hacia el castillo, y llegué rápidamente. Necesitaba una ducha para sacar estas cosas de mi cabeza.

**Pov Anna**

Pasé toda la tarde con Kristoff, desde ayer que está muy raro. Simplemente decidí dejarlo pasar hasta este momento, porque ya saben, él es un poco raro en general, pero ya me desquiciaba que se comportara de esta manera tan extraña.

\- _¿Qué sucede Kristoff?_ – le dije algo molesta.

\- _¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_ – respondió mi novio algo nervioso.

_\- Estás comportándote raro desde ayer, ¿Me dices qué te pasa? _– cuestioné una vez más.

\- _Nada yo sólo… - _dudó -_me quedé pensando en lo de tu hermana y Aaron, ya sabes, su viaje. Nos quedaremos los dos solos_. –dijo él algo pensativo. _**¡¿Qué Elsa viaja a dónde con quién?!**_

_\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué viaje hablas Kristoff?!_ – le pregunté algo alterada.

\- _Del viaje que harán al Reino de Hardgal, Aaron me comentó que invitó a tu hermana a irse los dos juntos a su Reino_\- dijo el rubio pensando que yo ya lo sabía. – _¿Tu hermana no te lo dijo?_

_\- ¡No! No me dijo nada de nada_. – respondí bastante enojada.

\- _Oh… entonces creo que metí la pata_ – dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

_\- Debo hablar con Elsa ahora mismo. Te veo luego Kristoff_\- le dije rápidamente dirigiéndome casi corriendo al interior del castillo.

\- _De acuerdo… Adiós –_ me terminó diciendo él cuando ya me encontraba lejos.

_**Elsa ¿cómo es que te vas? Me dejarás, me dejarás de verdad. **_Algo me dolía enormemente en mi corazón. Sentía como si se partiera en miles de pedazos, y es allí cuando algo hizo click en mi interior_**. Estoy... enamorada.**_ Todo tenía sentido, los celos, la envidia, lo embobada que me quedaba cuando la veía, como me dolía verla con alguien más, la perfecta sensación que tuve al tenerla entre mis brazos cuando dormimos juntas, todo. _**La amo.**_ Pero me di cuenta de esto demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba con alguien más. Ella estaba a punto de dejarme. _**Soy una estúpida.**_

\- _No puedo dejar que se vaya. Debo decirle lo que siento_. – dije en un susurro dirigiéndome a mi habitación. _**Pero eres su hermana, ¿piensas que existe posibilidad de que te ame de esta forma?**_ Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Era cierto, es mi hermana mayor, jamás se fijaría en mi de la manera en que yo lo hago, sería una locura el sólo pensarlo. _**Pero ya no puedo más. Necesito enfrentarla y decirle la verdad. Decirle que la quiero conmigo. Decirle que la amo.**_

* * *

_Bueno lectores/as hasta acá llega el capítulo 5. El siguiente se vendrá lo fuerte. (?_

_Espero algún comentario, saben que eso ayuda a la inspiración. (La cual estoy necesitando para escribir el final, voy borrando bastante)._

_Les mando un saludo a todos!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Confesiones

_Hola a todos/as! Este es el capítulo más importante del fic, ya sabrán por qué. (Ya sé que lo suponen, además por el título jajaja). Espero que les guste la forma en que decidí hacerlo... Yo soy muy cursi y romántica, por lo que no pude evitar hacerlo así... :3_

_Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, las que agregaron a favoritos y las que siguen la historia hasta ahora. Ayudan mucho a la inspiración._

_Aún estoy trabajando en el último capítulo, ya tengo mas o menos la mitad. Y para que sepan con "seguridad", el fic completo tendrá 8 capítulos (cambiaba la cantidad todos los días jajajaja). _

_Bueno, los/as dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones**

**Pov Anna –**

Elsa estuvo encerrada en su habitación el día de ayer, cuando me enteré de que se irá de viaje con Aaron. Y el día de hoy encerrada en su oficina. Yo tampoco pude hacer otra cosa que dar vueltas en mi cuarto pensando el qué le diré. Realmente no podía ocultar más lo que me estaba sucediendo, tenía que decírselo, por lo que ideé un plan.

Primero, dejaría que pase el día con normalidad, evitándola. Luego cuando ya se haga de noche, y ella vaya a su habitación, la sorprenderé estando yo ahí dentro, le diré todo lo que siento, ella me dirá que estoy loca… y… _**Anna, no pienses en negativo.**_

Transcurrió el día de forma tortuosamente lenta, hasta que llegó la noche y entré a su habitación vacía. Traía conmigo el dibujo que hice de ambas tomadas de la mano. Lo estaba mirando y acariciando cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sobresaltó.

_\- Anna… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – dijo mi hermana asustada por mi aparición.

Guardé el dibujo de inmediato - _Necesito hablar contigo Elsa._ – le dije mientras me paraba de la cama, y me acercaba a ella. – _Ven siéntate a mi lado._ – la tomé nerviosa de la mano y noté como una corriente eléctrica me recorría, la acerqué a la cama y ambas tomamos asiento en el borde de ésta.

-¿_Qué sucede Anna? Me estás preocupando. _– dijo Elsa mientras me inspeccionaba con sus preciosos ojos azules.

Mi mente era un remolino de pensamientos y emociones. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle que simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar. Así que solté lo que más me atormentaba en aquel momento - _¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas de viaje con Aaron?_

Ella pareció procesar mi pregunta, para contestar – _Oh, yo… ¿Cómo te enteraste?_ – Preguntó pensativa – _Kristoff._ – Resolvió – _Yo… iba a decírtelo la otra vez cuando me mostraste tus dibujos, antes que nos interrumpieran, pero igualmente, no quería decirte nada hasta que tenga una respuesta más clara, hasta que tuviera decidido si iría o no._

\- _¿Pensabas dejarme?_ – le dije con voz algo lastimosa. No podía evitarlo. Pensé en ser más fuerte pero simplemente no podía.

_\- No… No pensé que lo tomarías así_ – dijo ella mirándome apenada

\- _No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me dejes Elsa_ – sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

\- _Hey, no es para tanto Anna, aún no se que haré, y si voy, tampoco será eternamente_ – intentó tranquilizar la situación.

Sentía mi corazón arder, mi cabeza explotar y mis ojos soltar lágrimas contenidas. Ella no entendía nada. _– Yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca, ni por un segundo más. _

\- _Yo no… No pensé que te afectaría tanto_. – tenía una expresión en su rostro de completa confusión.

Levanté mi mirada y la posé en esos ojos que me quitaban el sueño en las noches – _Quiero que te quedes conmigo. No quiero que te separes de mí_. – Mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, y mi cabeza se nubló completamente. Sólo mis sentimientos comandaban mis acciones – _Yo te amo Elsa._

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, que me pareció eterno, hasta que ella respondió con aparente tranquilidad. – _Yo también te amo Anna_ – dijo con una mirada confundida. Me di cuenta que ella aún no entendía mi manera de amar.

-_No… tú no entiendes_. – le dije mirándola con algo de miedo. – _Te amo de otra manera… Yo… estoy enamorada de ti._

Ella se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía en shock. Trataba de decir algo, pero solo balbuceos salían de sus perfectos labios. _**Lo arruiné todo.**_

\- _Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que pensaras que estoy loca por sentir esto, pero es lo que me pasa. Cada vez que te veo me muero por dentro por no poder estar contigo de la forma en que quiero. Te amo Elsa._ – solté todos mis sentimientos mirando su reacción.

_\- An-na…_ \- dijo ella entrecortadamente. Pude ver como se humedecían sus ojos. No pudo decir otra palabra, pues comenzó a llorar mientras balbuceaba cosas inteligibles.

\- _Perdóname Elsa, perdóname_. – le dije tratando de consolarla. Mi corazón no latía, sentía como si me lo apretaran con toda la fuerza del mundo.

_\- Yo también te amo así, Anna_ – dijo ella entre gimoteos, y sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo. _**No lo puedo creer. Me ama, me ama como yo a ella.**_ Pensé mientras ahora yo quedaba en shock.

_\- ¿Por qué lloras entonces?_ – comenté completamente confundida por su reacción. No sé, si ella se me hubiera confesado, yo estaría saltando por todo el castillo.

\- _Porque… porque no se puede, porque pensaba que yo era la única en esto, por eso traté tanto de reprimir lo que siento por ti. No podemos… somos hermanas._ \- dijo ella bajando la mirada. _**No la entendía.**_

_\- Elsa a mi no me interesa el mundo, no me interesa nadie más que tú _– le dije subiendo su barbilla. – _Deseo estar contigo._

_\- No puedes decirme esto así como si nada. Tú estás con Kristoff, quien te ama. Y yo… yo bueno estoy intentando algo con Aaron, lo sabes_. – lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. – _No puedes romperle el corazón así…_

_\- Elsa, no me importa lo que diga ese tal Príncipe, y con Kristoff… él… Yo lo quiero, y es realmente bueno conmigo, pero no lo amo. Yo te amo a ti, sé que él lo entenderá_. – traté de convencerla.

_\- Pero tú no entiendes que Kristoff quería proponerte matrimonio, que él está completamente enamorado de ti, que quiere casarse contigo._ – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos culpable.

Lo que dijo me dejó sin palabras, no me lo esperaba. No pensé que Kristoff pensara en mí de esa manera, tan pronto. Me sentí muy culpable en ese momento. –_No lo sabía…_

Elsa se tapó la boca al instante – _No debí decírtelo, es que… él me pidió tu mano y yo…_ \- volvió a sollozar – _Y yo no sabía qué hacer, porque sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que estés bien y él es la mejor opción, y me estaba volviendo loca, y lo que no entiendes es que quería hacer este viaje porque quiero detener lo que me pasa, y yo… yo no voy a soportar que él se case contigo Anna._ – finalizó con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

\- _Yo te amo, no me importa nada más_ – me molestaba que no me escuchara.

\- _No puedes decirme que me amas cuando hay otra persona que quiere casarse contigo. _– contestó ella con tristeza en su voz. – _Esto me hace tan mal, sentirme así. Luchar contra todo esto. Quiero lo mejor para ti, y él es la mejor opción. Además estoy con Aaron, él… _\- no pudo finalizar.

\- _No quiero que decidas por mí_ – le respondí – _No quiero que decidas por las dos. Ni siquiera me das una oportunidad._

\- _Quiero lo mejor para ti_ – trató de defenderse nuevamente

\- _No, siempre eres tú la que decide todo de mi vida. Kristoff no es lo que quiero, yo te quiero a ti. Pero se ve que tú no quieres lo mismo conmigo_. – dije con la voz quebrada. Me levanté rápidamente ocultando mis lágrimas.

\- _No es así…_ \- se levantó y me tomó del brazo con rapidez – _Yo te amo más que nada en este mundo Anna. No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que soportar. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años, incluso antes de abrir las puertas. Eres la única persona que ha estado para mí en todo momento, eres esa voz que me llenaba el alma cada día tan frío de mi existencia. Cuando por fin te volví a ver, el día de mi coronación, me quedé sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que estabas, lo tímida que eras a mi lado, lo adorable que eres cuando balbuceas. – _Ambas nos sonrojamos_ \- Sentí que mi vida tenía un sentido gracias a ti. Y luego apareció Hans y me hiciste entrar en la realidad, y además tenía mis poderes fuera de control, que me desesperé y huí. Pensé que sería lo mejor. Empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo eso que me ataba, sin embargo sufría cada momento que no estabas conmigo. Fue en esa soledad creo, cuando me di cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ti. Te amaba Anna. Y me sentí tan culpable, tú, mi pequeña hermana._ – dijo mirándome con esos ojos llorosos. _**No puedo creer que ella sienta todo eso por mí**_. – _Me di cuenta que tenía que dejarte ser feliz con otra persona, y apareció Kristoff, él que te ama tanto, que decidí hacer un paso al costado y permitirte estar bien con él. Es lo que quiero. _– finalizó volviendo a sus pensamientos.

\- _¡Basta!_ \- le dije acercándome a ella. – _Deja de ser tan egoísta en todo esto. Deja de luchar contra tus sentimientos. Deja de decidir por mí._– casi le grité en la cara. Me desesperaba.

\- _¡No soy egoísta! ¡Quiero que seas feliz!_ – respondió ella alzando su tono de voz también acercándose más a mi rostro. Podía sentir su aliento, estábamos a pocos centímetros.

_\- ¡Entonces déjame ser feliz de una vez!_ – le respondí, y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, atrapando su rostro, mientras me inclinaba directo hacia sus perfectos labios. Y lo que sucedió a continuación, fue lo más perfecto que sentí en toda mi vida.

Mis labios chocaron con los suyos e inmediatamente sentí mi cuerpo entero estallar en miles de sensaciones indescriptibles. Al principio ella estaba inmóvil, pero no pasó ni medio segundo para que ella correspondiera con igual intensidad. Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, era algo demasiado increíble. Y antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, ella rozó su lengua con mis labios, pidiéndome permiso. En ese instante mi corazón se detuvo y sin dudarlo entreabrí mis labios para dejarle libre entrada. Cuando sentí como su lengua recorría cada lugar de mi boca sinceramente estaba a punto de perder la conciencia de tan exquisito sabor que dejaba en mí. Luego de unos segundos de estar en el paraíso, ambas nos separamos por falta de aire. Estábamos completamente rojas.

-_ ¡Wow! _– fue lo único que pude decir completamente embobada. Ella se sonrojó aún más si era posible. _– Eso fue increíble_.

Elsa una vez recompuesta, se alejó un poco de mi. – _No esto… esto está mal Anna_. – dijo ella retrocediendo aún más. – _Yo… yo creo que lo mejor es que te vayas._ – dijo bajando la mirada.

_\- Claro que no me iré, de hecho me quedaré a dormir aquí contigo_. – le respondí con bruta honestidad. – _No me alejaré de ti aunque me lo pidas. No después de ese increíble beso_.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo. _**Es tan hermosa**_. –_ Ya… ya es tarde Anna. Vete a dormir. Mañana… continuamos hablando_. – dijo mi hermana tratando de convencerme. _**Se ve que tiene la mente tan nublada que no puede seguir hablando ni excusándose.**_ Sonreí.

\- _Estás loca si piensas que me voy a ir, pero de acuerdo, vamos a dormir. Juntas._ – le respondí dirigiéndome a la cama. Me acomodé lentamente a un lado, esperándola. - _¿Vas a venir?_

Suspiró sonoramente mientras me dirigía una mirada tímida. No podría echarme. Se acercó a la cama luego de prender sólo la lámpara de noche, se recostó y apagó la luz.

\- _Buenas noches Anna_ – dijo muy nerviosa dándome la espalda. _**Eres tonta si piensas que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad. **_

Con mi mano tomé la suya, y la obligué a darse vuelta hasta mirarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminados por la luz que provenía del exterior. Sentía lo temerosa que estaba ella, por lo que decidí cerrar mis ojos para no ponerla nerviosa, y dejar fluir el momento. Los minutos pasaron, y yo continué de la misma forma. Con el simple hecho de sentir su presencia a mi lado, mi alma saltaba de felicidad.

Sentí como ella me acariciaba el pelo tranquilizadoramente, me sentía en paz, sus caricias se sentían tan bien. _**Ella debe pensar que te dormiste.**_ Siento como se acerca a mí, para darme un beso en mi frente, por lo que reacciono rápidamente y atrapo sus labios con los míos. Ella se sorprende y corta el beso.

\- _Anna…_ \- quiso decir pero lo la dejaría. Me lancé a sus dulces y fríos labios desesperada. Necesitaba besarlos nuevamente. Ella no se resistió mucho más, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera, me subí sobre ella, aprisionándola debajo de mi cuerpo. Mis labios besaban con pasión su boca, sentí como ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura, pegándome aún más a su cuerpo si era posible. Nunca antes sentí tanto… deseo como en ese momento. Normalmente no era de pensar en esas cosas, pero debido a cierta posición en la que me encontraba, era lo único que podía pensar. Su cuerpo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto para ser real.

_\- Eres tan hermosa Elsa..._ – le dije al oído para luego continuar besando esos labios que me enloquecían. Comencé a sentir otro tipo de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, sensaciones que eran completamente nuevas para mí. Sentía como un fuego crecía en mi interior y me devoraba. _**Necesito más.**_ Lentamente me separé unos centímetros de ella, y la miré a los ojos. Tenían un brillo sin igual, y desprendían una calidez que nunca antes vi en ella. _**Es tan perfecta**_. Sin dudarlo me dirigí hacia su cuello y comencé a besarlo con suavidad, pude sentir al instante como la piel de Elsa se erizaba ante mis acciones, y la escuché soltar un pequeño gemido reprimido en sus labios, lo cual me voló la cabeza. Comencé a bajar desde su cuello, hasta toparme con su ropa de dormir. _**Demonios**_.

\- _A-Anna para._ – dijo ella suplicante tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Me miro a los ojos con tanta dulzura que no pude continuar. – _Esto es… demasiado pronto_. – dijo ella y pude notar cómo sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un color rojizo. _**Dios, no puedo creer que estaba por… **_Me sonrojé completamente.

\- _Lo siento_ – le dije realmente avergonzada. – _Yo… me salí de control_.

\- _No te imaginas como desearía no haberte detenido._ – confesó ella tan avergonzada como yo – _Pero no corresponde, tú aún estas comprometida con Kristoff_. – terminó de decir esto y su mirada se tornó algo triste.

\- _Mañana mismo hablaré con él, lo prometo_. – Le aseguré –_ Elsa no te alejes de mí. Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Luchemos por esto juntas. Nunca te dejaré, ni aunque me lo pidas. Yo te adoro_. – finalicé mirándola con todo el amor que siento. Pude notar como sus ojos se humedecían.

\- _Te amo tanto Anna, tanto que no puedo decírtelo con palabras. Gracias por estar conmigo, por aceptarme como soy. Gracias por no rendirte jamás conmigo. Yo soy la que te adora. Eres… mi amor_. – finalizó muy ruborizada. Sentí como mi estómago explotaba y se llenaba de miles de mastodontes voladores. _**Estoy completamente loca por ella**_.

\- _Por favor, ¿me lo repites otra vez? ¿Cómo me dijiste?_ – le pedí completamente embobada.

\- _Que yo… Te amo, mi amor._ – dijo ella con una sonrisa preciosa adornando su angelical rostro y una nueva tanda de mastodontes voladores hizo aparición.

\- _Okey me vas a matar de amor Elsa_. _Nunca pensé que serías tan romántica_. – le dije abrazándola por el cuello mientras ella me sostenía por la cintura.

\- _Nunca quise serlo con nadie más que no seas tú._ – respondió ella riendo y con un movimiento nos hizo dar vueltas, quedando ella sobre mí. _**Esto es demasiado sexy de repente... ¡Ya Anna!**_

\- _Vamos a dormir ¿sí? Mañana tendremos un día bastante largo._ – me dijo ella sonriendo para luego depositar un casto beso en mis labios. – _Ven, recuéstate en mi pecho. – _invitó.

\- _No, siempre eres tú la que me cuida y protege_. –Comenté en tono de reproche – _Déjame ser yo la que te cuide, la que custodie tus sueños y te proteja de todo mal_ – le dije mirándola dulcemente.

Ella no respondió, simplemente sonrió enormemente, mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. – _Buenas noches Anna._ – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la barbilla.

\- _Buenas noches hermosa._ – la abracé fuerte entre mis brazos. Mañana sería un día completamente distinto, porque nuestras vidas comenzarán a ser distintas. _**Debo darle el dibujo, **_recordé. Entre tantas cosas se me olvidó por completo, pero no importaba, ya tendría todos los días de mi vida para regalarle uno y mil dibujos de amor.

* * *

_Este es el capítulo 6, el más esperado (?). Espero realmente que les haya gustado... A mi me gustó, pero si a ustedes les gustó también, es un cumplido gigantesco!_

_Ya saben que se agradecen muchísimo los reviews que hagan, me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan mucho, dejen uno chiquitito y ya me harán feliz. _

_En un principio de todo, pensé en dejar la historia así, pero me seguí inspirando un poquito más, y decidí alargarlo dos capítulos más para darle un cierre algo más completo. Espero que también estén de acuerdo con la decisión._

_Tengo que informarles, que mañana comienzo la escuela (último año wiiiiiiiii), y otras actividades, por lo que quizás no actualice exactamente en 3 días, pero no se alteren ni se preocupen, porque no pasarán más de 5 días hasta el próximo capítulo, les doy mi palabra. :)_

_Les mando un beso muy grande a todos/as. _

_Nos leemos en unos días. _


	7. Capítulo 7: Ruptura

_Hola a todos/as! Acá les traigo otro capítulo, el ante último. Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y siguen esta historia. Se les agradece mucho mucho. _

_Lean al final (? _

_Los dejo con el capítulo:_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Ruptura**

**Pov Elsa**

Desperté lentamente por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, y nuevamente sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo que se me hacía perfectamente familiar. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con una cabellera pelirroja algo alborotada, y con su rostro descansando pacíficamente sobre mi pecho. Una sonrisa gigante se formó en mi rostro. _**No lo soñé.**_ En ese instante sentí tanta felicidad en mi alma, que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por ello. Estaba tan feliz. Comencé a acariciar de forma suave el pelo de Anna, mientras no podía apartar mi vista de su rostro. Parecía simplemente un ángel durmiente, incluso el pequeño hilo de baba que salía de su boca y se esparcía por mi ropa me parecía adorable. _**Me pregunto cómo no tendrá frío al dormir conmigo.**_ Supongo que no seré tan fría como pienso. Continuando con mis caricias, levanté la vista hacia el reloj que tenía en mi habitación, y me asombré al notar que era realmente tarde. _**Qué raro no me despertaron.**_ Algo me decía que Anna tenía que ver con aquello. Quisiera quedarme así para siempre, pero hoy sería un día algo ocupado, y casi difícil, por lo que decidí endurecer mi corazón, y despertar a la dulce princesa que tenía en mis brazos.

Empecé a moverla con lentitud y delicadeza – _Anna… Anna despierta_ – le decía en un susurro.

\- _Ummhm_\- escuché salir de su boca. Sonreí.

\- _Buenos días_ – dije dulcemente mientras ella abría sus ojos.

_\- Umh, Buns ds_ – intentó decir mientras volvía a acurrucarse más en mi pecho, abrazándome con fuerza. _**Esto será muy difícil.**_

No pude evitar reírme ante la situación, parecía una nenita que no quería levantarse para ir a la escuela. – _Es hora de levantarse, ya es tarde_ – le dije mientras trataba de separarla un poco de mí.

\- _Mhm déjame, sólo quiero dormir un poco más contigo_ – dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

_\- Es muy tarde Anna, no sé por qué no han venido a levantarme_. – le informé.

Bufó – _Está bien, es que eres una almohada tan cómoda_ – dijo sentándose lentamente en la cama, fregándose los ojos con sus dedos. _**Es demasiado adorable**_. Sólo podía mirarla con dulzura. – _Hablando de eso, ¿por qué yo terminé sobre ti?_

\- _Supongo que estamos hechas así, estoy hecha una almohada para ti –_ reí mientras me le quedaba mirando. _– Hoy nos espera un día bastante largo_.

_\- Sí… tu Príncipe, y Kristoff_. – respondió entendiendo a qué me refería.

\- _Anna… quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes, yo la respetaré. Te vuelvo a repetir, que yo solo quiero tu bienestar_. – le dije con decisión.

\- _¿En serio? Eso sí que es nuevo, el que me dejes elegir_. – Dijo burlonamente _– Pero me agrada que digas eso, porque sé exactamente lo que quiero._ – se aceró a mí y atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Mi corazón se aceleró nuevamente.

_\- Estoy muy feliz de que esa sea tu decisión_ – le dije honestamente. _– Siempre tuve tanto miedo de lo que sentía, que el hecho de que sientas lo mismo por mí me alegra mucho el corazón. _

_\- Tienes que dejar de tener ese miedo _– contestó mi pelirroja acariciándome la mejilla.

\- _Simplemente siempre pensé que tú eres… demasiado perfecta para alguien como yo y… siempre tuve miedo de lastimarte. _– le contesté mirándola a los ojos.

\- _¿Yo perfecta?_ – Cuestionó riéndose - _¿Te has visto al espejo? Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo Elsa, tú eres la perfecta._ – Esa sensación en el estómago volvió a aparecer. _– Nunca pienses que no me mereces. Porque tú eres exactamente lo que quiero y necesito. Punto final_.

\- _Tú eres la perfecta Anna_ – afirmé mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios. Esto se estaba volviendo una adicción. Luego del beso ella sonrió.

\- _No puedo esperar para contarles a todos_ – dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos.

_\- Um Anna, no creo que eso sea una buena idea_ – le dije cuestionándola.

\- _Vamos Elsa, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Qué hay de malo en que dos personas se amen?-_ razonó en su cabecita.

_\- Anna… sabes que no podemos, no ahora al menos. Somos hermanas_. – traté de hacerle entender. – _Mira, aún lo dejaremos en secreto, ya con el tiempo, cuando lleve más tiempo como Reina y tenga todo organizado, te prometo que lo diremos_. – le dije con sinceridad. Sabía que no sería tan sencillo hacerlo públicamente, pero sabía también que ella no querría ocultarlo eternamente, por lo que encontraría una forma de decirlo, de una manera u otra.

\- _Está bien, no estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero lo acepto_. – se rindió mientras jugaba con mi cabello. – _Oh, lo olvidaba_ – dijo buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de dormir – _dibujé esto, para ti_. – me lo entregó. Era el dibujo que ya había visto, donde estábamos nosotras dos.

\- _Es hermoso Anna, me encanta._ – le dije mirándolo una vez más. – _Ya lo había visto. _\- le confesé. Su cara fue de sorpresa.

_\- ¿Cómo que lo viste?_ – se sonrojó.

\- _Esa vez que estaba viendo tus dibujos, cuando te fuiste lo encontré_ – dije con una sonrisa traviesa. – _Me emocioné mucho cuando lo vi, pero traté de convencerme de que era yo y mi mente que veía el dibujo de forma romántica._ – seguí comentando.

\- _Soy tan mala para ocultar sorpresas y secretos_ – dijo algo entristecida bajando la mirada.

\- _Hey, es hermoso. Me encanta, y me encanta poder saber todos tus secretos_ – finalicé guiñándole un ojo. Ella se ruborizó ante esto. Suspiré.

\- _¿Por qué suspiras?_ – cuestionó con una ceja levantada. Ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme.

\- _P-porque te ves hermosa_ – le dije con vergüenza. Ella sonrió mucho.

\- _Tú eres hermosa_ – contraatacó acercándose a mí.

\- _No, tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida_.- le di un pequeño beso en su nariz. _**Anna tiene razón, nunca en la vida pensé ser tan cursi.**_

\- _Algo me dice que este es un problema que toda pareja de mujeres tiene._ – comentó de forma pensativa – _Es decir, cuando es un chico y una chica, la conversación sería "Eres hermosa" y la chica diría "Gracias, tú también eres lindo", y ya, pero al ser dos chicas uuuuuff_ – hizo una seña con la mano – _sería una lucha eterna_. – Me miró dulcemente _– La cual estoy dispuesta a ganar._ – depositó otro beso en mis labios.

Reí ante todo lo que dijo – _Tienes razón Anna, pero te aseguro que yo seré la ganadora_. – le dije sonriendo. – _Ahora vamos a levantarnos, que llevamos media hora aquí despiertas sin hacer nada. _

\- _De acuerdo, pero esta guerra continuará_. – me dijo levantándose para dirigirse al baño. _**Me volverá loca.**_ Pensé.

Con Anna decidimos que cada una hablaría a solas con cada muchacho, y que no les diríamos nada sobre lo que sucedía entre nosotras. Ya era de tarde, y me encontraba algo nerviosa por encontrarme con Aaron, realmente sé que él no se esperaría para nada esta reacción, aunque sabía que a Anna le tocaría la peor parte.

_\- Su Majestad, el Príncipe Aaron se encuentra en la sala de encuentros._ – me informó Charles. – _¿Desea que venga hacia aquí?_

\- _No, está bien, yo iré hacia allá. Gracias._ – le respondí mientras me levantaba de mi asiento en mi escritorio. _**Tranquila Elsa, relájate.**_ Era la primera vez que "cortaba" una relación.

Me dirigí hacia la sala donde Aaron me esperaba, se encontraba sentado en unas de las sillas de la gran mesa.

_\- Buenas tardes Aaron_ – le dije sorprendiéndolo. Él en seguida se levantó de su asiento para saludarme.

_\- Buenas tardes Elsa, ¿Cómo estás?_ – me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla, y me tomó de las manos.

-_ Bien gracias Aaron. Ven siéntate nuevamente, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo _– decidí hacer esto rápido, pues me sentía muy incómoda. Tomamos asiento en silencio.

\- _¿Has considerado mi propuesta?_ – preguntó él con ansia.

_\- Sí, es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, entre otras cosas._ – le respondí

\- _De acuerdo_ – dijo Aaron algo dudoso.

\- _Voy a ser honesta, no sé bien como hacer esto, nunca lo he hecho_. – Le comencé a explicar – _Pero voy a tener que rechazar tu propuesta_ – le dije bajando la mirada.

\- _Oh…_ \- se aclaró la garganta _– Honestamente pensé que te había convencido._ – comentó él algo triste.

\- _Y no es tu culpa, realmente la paso increíble en tu compañía, es sólo que… _\- suspiré – _siento que no puedo corresponderte los sentimientos de la misma manera que tú. _– le confesé.

Él me miró muy serio - _¿Hice algo mal?_

_\- No, te aseguro que has hecho todo increíble, eres el Príncipe que muchas mujeres esperan. Sólo que yo no soy ella_. – le respondí mirándolo.

_\- Sabes que soy un hombre muy insistente, pero dado que esto suena permanente, te preguntaré, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de lo contrario? _– noté como hacía todo lo posible para permanecer fuerte.

\- _Lamento mucho el haberte hecho pasar por esto Aaron, al principio pensé que funcionaría, pero me puse a pensar qué es lo que realmente deseo, y no quiero causarte más infortunios o ilusiones de los que te he dado, es la decisión que tomé. _– le dije sintiéndome culpable. Nunca pensé que esto sería tan difícil.

_\- Lo entiendo. No insistiré más, y para que las cosas sean más sencillas, partiré hacia mi Reino en unos pocos días. La verdad es que sin ti, no tengo nada más que me ate aquí, además he recibido cartas de mi familia esperando mi regreso._ – comentó levantándose de la mesa. – _Fue un placer haberte conocido Elsa. Quizás nos volvamos a ver. _

_\- Me alegro que hayas podido entenderlo Aaron, realmente lamento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo aquí, y lo que te estoy causando ahora. _

_\- Ningún tiempo aquí fue perdido. _– dijo mirándome. – _Hasta luego Reina Elsa._ – hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Solté un gran suspiro que apenas noté que estaba conteniendo. Debo admitir que no fue tan difícil, se lo tomó realmente bien. Eso me hizo preguntar cómo le estaría yendo a Anna. Sé que su relación era mucho más estable y larga, y sé que ella realmente quiere a Kristoff, me comentó de tratar de convencerlo de que sea su amigo, pero honestamente lo dudo mucho. _**Espero que salga todo bien.**_

**Pov Anna -**

Cité a Kristoff para que habláramos en los jardines del castillo, muchas veces pasamos allí los días. Mientras lo esperaba me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que pasamos juntos. Mentiría si dijera que no me dolía hacer esto, sabía que le rompería el corazón, y eso realmente me hacía sentir mal. Quisiera encontrar una solución que haga felices a todas las personas que quiero, pero eso sonaba muy complicado y difícil. _**Ojalá tuviera el poder de darles a todos sus finales felices.**_

_\- Hey, hola Anna_ – Kristoff me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_\- Hola Kristoff_ – le dije haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a mi lado – _ven siéntate. _

_\- ¿Cómo estás?_ – dijo él tomando asiento. - _¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu hermana?_ – noté algo de miedo y duda en su voz.

\- _Um sí, algo así. ¿Tú cómo has estado?_ – me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

_\- Bien creo, estaba preocupado por cómo te fuiste la otra vez –_ comentó mirando hacia el estanque de patitos. Quedamos en silencio un momento, no sabía cómo seguir. – _Anna… siento que me llamaste por una razón más específica que simplemente pasar la tarde ¿verdad? Quieres decirme algo. _– concretó mirándome a los ojos. _**No puede ser que todos puedan leerme como un libro abierto.**_

\- _Yo… sí, la verdad es que sí._ – respondí algo apenada. – _Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y es raro en mí, sé hacer muchas cosas, pero esto realmente me tomó desprevenida y yo quiero lo mejor para todos pero no sé cómo lograr eso y no sé qué hacer._ – dije todo esto muy rápido, estaba muy nerviosa.

_\- Tranquila, sé que quieres lo mejor para todos. Y sé… qué es lo que quieres decirme_. – confesó él un poco cabizbajo.

-_ ¿En serio sabes qué quiero decirte? _– Dije con los ojos bastante abiertos _– Lo dudo mucho_.

\- _Vas a romper conmigo. –_ afirmó mirándome a los ojos. Yo me quedé completamente estática.

_\- Yo… um no… bueno sí, bueno yo… ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – balbuceé sin poder creerlo.

_\- Lo estuve pensando desde ayer, por cómo te pusiste cuando te comenté lo de Elsa y Aaron, y cómo te fuiste_. – respondió tomando aliento – _Al principio lo sospechaba por cómo su amor pudo salvarte, pero decidí dejarlo pasar y pensar que simplemente el amor fraternal funcionaría también contra la maldición. Hasta que llegó Aaron a nuestras vidas y bueno, noté cómo cambiaste desde que él llegó_. – explicó volviendo su mirada al lago.

_\- Yo… lo siento tanto Kristoff_ – le dije muy apenada. – _Yo realmente nunca esperé que las cosas se dieran así, no me di cuenta hasta hace… poco tiempo_.

_\- Supongo que ella te habrá dicho que planeaba pedirte que te cases conmigo._ – este chico sabía todo.

_\- Bueno… sí, me lo dijo_. – Respondí confundida – _Lo lamento mucho Kristoff. Sé que debe ser difícil de entender. _

\- _Cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé que pedirte matrimonio sería la única forma de tenerte conmigo. Sé que es un pensamiento bastante egoísta, sólo que yo no quería perderte…_ \- comentó cabizbajo. – _Sin embargo, cuando vi la mirada que Elsa tenía cuando se lo comenté, realmente me hizo sentir culpable. Quizás no debía estarlo, después de todo era tu novio, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que hacer lo correcto._

\- _¿Qué mirada tenía Elsa?_ – eso sonó muy desubicado. – _Lo siento yo, quiero decir, no eres egoísta, yo habría hecho lo mismo, creo. No sé si decir que fue mi culpa es acertado, porque tampoco yo elegí esto, pero sí lamento no haberme percatado de esto antes y prevenir que las cosas avanzaran tanto contigo como para lastimarte. Lamento mucho que las cosas resultaran así, y créeme que lo intenté, hice todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero simplemente yo… no pude_. – confesé con algo de tristeza.

\- _Está bien Anna, y sé que esto me dolerá, pero ¿Realmente la amas? ¿Realmente Elsa te hace feliz?_ – dijo él mirándome atentamente a los ojos. Un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo cuando nombró a mi hermana, nunca imaginé una situación así.

Suspiré – _Quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero a la vez quiero dejar de lastimarte con mis palabras_. – lo miré atentamente. No quería responderle esa pregunta, no porque no supiera la respuesta, si no porque no quería que él la escuchara, sé que le dolería.

_\- No te preocupes por mí, sólo necesito saberlo_. – afirmó con fuerza.

Suspiré nuevamente – _Sí, la amo_. – concreté. – _Y me hace feliz_.

Noté como se humedecían un poco sus ojos. Esto estaba matándome. Realmente lo quería mucho, era un chico excepcional, y me dolía no poder corresponderlo con el mismo sentimiento. _**Estoy segura que encontrará a alguien que de verdad lo ame muy pronto, es un muchacho increíble. **_

_\- Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito saber_. – dijo él levantándose.

_\- Sé que es… demasiado pedir, pero realmente me gustaría que podamos seguir siendo amigos_. – le dije rápidamente. Era verdad, esperaba que nuestra amistad pudiera continuar, lo quería mucho.

_\- Yo… no estoy listo para poder ser tu amigo, pero ojalá algún día si pueda. La paso muy bien contigo_. – respondió. – _Me iré del Reino por un tiempo, lo pensé toda la noche preparándome para lo que venía. Conseguiré un pasaje en un barco y me iré con Sven a recorrer lugares, eso me vendría muy bien. _

_\- Ya lo tenías todo decidido…_ – comenté algo sorprendida.

\- _Sé que si quiero estar mejor no puedo permanecer aquí_. – dijo con honestidad. – _Te echaré de menos Anna. Espero que estés bien. _

_\- Te deseo lo mismo Kristoff, yo también te echaré de menos. Dile a Sven que lo extrañaré a él también. Espero que puedas reconsiderar lo que te dije…_ \- finalicé algo esperanzada.

\- _Lo haré. Adiós Anna_. – dijo dándose vuelta.

_\- Adiós Kristoff_. – lo saludé con algo de tristeza. _**Ojalá podamos ser amigos**_. Me dirigí hacia el interior del castillo, pensando en encontrar a Elsa y contarle todo lo que ha sucedido. _**Espero que a ella le haya ido bien.**_

* * *

_Bien, este fue el capítulo 7. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios! :) _

_Quería decirles que quizás llegue a tardarme una semana en subir el último capítulo de este fic. Y no es sólo para darles más ansias (? jajaja. Sino que estoy mucho más ocupada de lo que pensé estaría. Y aún no termino el capítulo. Realmente supongo que podré terminarlo en el transcurso de la semana, y haré todo lo posible para que eso sea así. Pero prefiero anticiparme y decirles esto. _

_Bueno, espero que nos leamos en unos días. Les mando saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras. _


	8. Capítulo 8: Juntas

_Hola a todas las personas que siguieron este fic! _

_Este es el último capítulo, y el más largo. Es puramente Elsanna, a más no poder. _

_Quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que siguieron este fanfic, a todos los que dieron su apoyo mediante los comentarios, y a todos los que agregaron a favoritos. Me alegra poder haber sido un pedacito de su tiempo. _

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final, o con el fic en sí. Y si es así lo siento jajaja._

_Quiero decirles que disfruté mucho de escribirlo, así que creo que eso es lo más importante de todo. _

_He escrito otras cosas antes también, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en tan poco tiempo, y que sabía exactamente a donde llegaría al final. Supongo que fue una explosión de inspiración momentánea. (Además de que cuando me gusta algo, me obsesiono excesivamente con eso, y no paro hasta sacarle la última gota). _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya saben, si quieren dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, y apoyo, pueden hacerlo, estoy más que feliz de recibirlos._

_**Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene lemmon. (No diría hard, o muuuy elevado. No, es bastante dulce y no tan taaan detallista). _

_**Disclaimer**: _

_\- Frozen no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su universo ni nada de eso... Todo es de sus respectivos dueños. _

_\- La canción que es utilizada en el capítulo: "Head over feet" tampoco me pertenece._

_Con respecto a la canción que incluí en este capítulo (obviamente, la que también le dio el título a esta historia), si no la conocen, los invito a que la busquen y la escuchen, o simplemente que lean la letra. Creo yo, que si lo ven con ojos Elsanna, verán por qué me atrapó. _

_Ahora sí, disfruten el final de esta pequeña historia._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Juntas**

**Pov Anna**

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que Elsa y yo nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Y ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida. Si antes estaba enamorada de mi hermana, ahora estaba… ¿súper enamorada? El punto es, que conocí una parte de Elsa que nunca pensé que existiría, es decir, siempre supe que ella en el fondo de su corazón me quería y que era dulce, pero nunca pensé que sería la persona más cursi y adorable de este mundo. Lo sé, es increíble. ¿Quién diría que la Reina del Hielo sería tan jodidamente dulce y romántica? Hasta me ha escrito seis poemas, sí, poemas. Era demasiado con sólo pensarlo, y sólo la tenía para mí. También conocí nuevos lados de mí que no conocía, como mi lado posesivo. Sí, apareció con Aaron, pero siguió apareciendo con cada persona que se acercara a Elsa. Y sé que es una preciosura, imposible no quedarse embobado con ella, pero odiaba que eso sucediera, era mía. Sin embargo, trataba de mantenerme a raya para no parecer una psicópata obsesiva y posesiva como lo era.

El día de hoy tenía pensado celebrar nuestro primer mes juntas, nuestro mes aniversario. Desde hacía aproximadamente cinco días que llevo a cabo mi plan, y éste es hacer un mural gigante, con un dibujo de nosotras dos en él, que daba hacia la ventana de Elsa. Hice hasta lo imposible para que ella no fuera o viera el progreso de mi obra, y debo decir que ha funcionado, eso creo. _**Soy tan mala para esconder sorpresas que no me sorprendería si ya lo sabe.**_

Pasaron tantas cosas increíbles este mes, tuvimos citas juntas, regalos, sorpresas, salidas, diversión, desacuerdos también, pero todo era asombroso. Y lo mejor de todo… _**Sus besos.**_ Eran lo más adictivo que existía, ya me consideraba una completa loca desesperada sin ellos, no podía estar más de unas pocas horas sin besarla, lo cual hasta me daba vergüenza, pero era inevitable. Otra cosa que me daba vergüenza también, era la forma en que la he mirado más de una vez, nunca me había pasado con otra persona. Pero había veces en que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era extremadamente bella, me quitaba el aliento incluso después de verla todos los días. Pero existía esa mirada, con que la miraba de vez en cuando. La descubrí la noche que besé sus labios por primera vez, pero pasaron varios días hasta que pasó de nuevo, cuando fuimos a uno de los lagos cercanos al Reino a pasar el día y la vi con traje de baño, esa mirada volvió a aparecer. Sentía una desmedida atracción por ese cuerpo tallado por los mismísimos Dioses, un loco deseo se apoderaba de mí, en donde sólo cabía la idea de besarla completa, de pies a cabeza, centímetro a centímetro. _**Okey Anna, cálmate**_. Pude sentir como un calor subía a mis mejillas, como cada vez que pensaba en ella de esa manera.

Necesitaba unas horas más para terminar con mi mural, por lo que pedí amablemente a todo el personal del castillo que por nada del mundo dejaran que Elsa pudiera llegar a verlo. Olaf me ayudó mucho estos días, de hecho fue él quien me dio la idea.

Como siempre a la tarde, me subía a mi hamaca para ver el hermoso Reino en el que vivía, noté varios niños jugando, muchos comerciantes en las calles, pero mi vista se posó en un muchacho rubio muy conocido a mis ojos, saliendo de un gigantesco barco seguido de un gran reno. Me sorprendí gratamente, y continué mirándolos. Él se detuvo en la entrada de la embarcación, para ayudar a una joven mujer de cabello azabache a salir de ésta. Luego de ello, siguieron caminando hacia el pueblo, tomados de la mano. En ese momento sentí que el destino estaba bien hecho para todos, y que sí existían los finales felices. Salí de mi hamaca con una gran sonrisa, y me dirigí a continuar con mi trabajo pensando en que al fin, podía estar feliz sin culpas. Pasó un tiempo hasta que fui interrumpida.

\- _Anna, Anna, ya es casi la hora de merendar, y creo que Elsa te está buscando_. – el hombre de nieve se acercó a mi corriendo.

\- _De acuerdo, ya está listo. ¿Qué piensas?_ – le dije mientras me alejaba de la pintura para tener una vista general.

\- _Pienso que le encantará, ahora vamos. Hoy servirán pastel_. – Olaf tomó mi mano jalándome hacia adentro. Caminamos casi corriendo hasta el salón comedor, que extrañamente tenía las puertas cerradas.

Una vez frente a las puertas, intenté abrirlas pero parecían estar trabadas. _**Qué raro**_. Miré por el agujerillo de la puerta, pero no logré divisar nada del otro lado.

\- _Um, ¿hola? ¿Alguien del otro lado podría abrirme?_ – pregunté en voz alta bastante confundida. De repente escuché como las puertas se abrían, y lo que vi me dejó fascinada.

La mesa gigante que teníamos en el comedor estaba llena de diversos platillos de aspecto delicioso, esto porque estaba todo hecho de chocolate. Quedé realmente impresionada admirando cada cosa hasta llegar a la punta de la mesa, donde se encontraba Elsa algo ruborizada con sus azules ojos posados en mí. _**No puede ser**_.

\- _Espero que te guste_ – dijo mientras se me acercaba. Yo me le quedé mirando sin poder creerlo.

\- _¿Todo esto es para mí?_ – pregunté acercándome de igual forma hacia ella.

\- _Sí, es que amas el chocolate y bueno, quería darte un regalo por nuestro día._ – dijo bajando un poco la mirada, noté como sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un color rosáceo. – _Aunque no lo creas, todo lo hice yo. _

Me quedé con la boca abierta, mientras volví a admirar el gran y deleitable trabajo. – _Es… increíble. No puedo esperar para que lo comamos._ – comenté sin pensar en lo tonto que suenan mis palabras. _**El chocolate es mi debilidad**_. Corrí hacia ella hasta abrazarla – _Gracias, gracias, gracias. Eres la mejor novia de todas. Me encanta._ – le dije para luego besarla. Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia ella haciendo el beso más profundo. En esos momentos sentía como mi corazón saltaba de felicidad.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, y me tomó de las manos. – _Ven, espero que estén ricos. _– dijo riendo.

Nos pasamos un rato comiendo hasta que no dábamos más. – _Elsa, ¿quieres engordarme?_ – dije riendo mientras me recostaba en la silla. – _Está delicioso, ¿desde cuándo sabes hacer chocolate? _– cuestioné.

\- _Aprendí para poder hacerte este regalo._ – dijo mientras hacía un suvenir de hielo sobre una pequeña torta de chocolate, donde aparecimos nosotras dos patinando sobre hielo.

\- _Me encantó mi regalo. _– le dije mirándola con mucha ternura. – _Ahora es momento que yo te dé el mío._ – tomé su mano y salí casi corriendo de la habitación arrastrándola. Antes de llegar, tapé sus ojos con mis manos, colocándome detrás de ella. Estaba nerviosa.

_\- ¿Ya puedo ver?_ – preguntó ella emocionada. Y con algo de torpeza llegamos frente al gigantesco muro. Quité mis manos de su vista. – _Oh… Anna, es hermoso. _– dijo muy admirada. Sonreí.

\- _¿Te… te gusta?_ – cuestioné algo avergonzada.

\- _Es precioso… dibujas tan hermoso, realmente me dejaste encantada con esto. Muchísimas gracias._ – me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba. En esos momentos era cuando me daba realmente cuenta, de que nunca me cansaría de sus labios, eran lo que necesitaba para vivir.

\- _Lo estuve haciendo desde hace unos días, y lo dibujé aquí para que puedas verlo desde tu habitación._ – le informé señalando su ventana.

_\- Piensas en todo, eres tan inteligente. Me encanta Anna._ – dijo para luego darme un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

Luego de eso, nos quedamos rato juntas con Olaf quien no paraba de comentar sobre los nuevos amigos que hizo en el pueblo. Ya casi se hacía de noche, cuando Elsa me invitó a entrar nuevamente al castillo.

\- _Tengo otra sorpresa para ti._ – dijo ella mientras caminábamos de la mano, estaba algo avergonzada.

_\- ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde está? _– le respondí muy emocionada apretando aún más su mano.

\- _Ya llegaremos y te lo podré mostrar._ – comentó ella entre divertida y nerviosa.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una sala pequeña, que comúnmente nunca usábamos, pero esta vez estaba bastante iluminada, con una decoración muy bonita y cálida.

Contra una de las esquinas, estaba armado un tipo de escenario, donde se encontraban algunos instrumentos. Mi cara se tornó de sorpresa y algo de confusión.

\- _¿Para qué es todo esto?_ – comenté inspeccionándolo todo con la mirada.

\- _Tú sólo quédate aquí sentada_ – me acercó una silla _– y bueno… escúchame._ – en ese momento ingresaron por la puerta tres personas, que se ubicaron en el escenario y tomaron cada uno un instrumento. _**Me cantará una canción**_, comprendí.

\- _Quiero que escuches con atención… porque es sólo para ti._ – me informó mientras tomaba lugar en el centro del pequeño escenario. No pude decir palabra alguna, porque pronto comenzó la música, y ella empezó a cantar.

_I had no choice but to hear you, / No tuve otra opción más que escucharte,_

_You stated your case time and again, / expusiste tu caso una y otra vez,_

_I thought about it. / Pensé sobre eso._

Quería prestar atención a la letra de la canción, pero me costaba. Elsa se veía muy hermosa cantando, su voz era una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella_**. Todo te gusta de ella**_. Pero su voz, era algo especial. Mucho más cuando cantaba.

_You treat me like I'm a princess / Me tratas como una princesa  
I'm not used to liking that. / no estoy acostumbrada a que me guste eso.  
You ask how my day was. / Me preguntas como estuvo mi día._

Noté como un color rosáceo se esparcía por sus mejillas al decir aquellas oraciones.

_You've already won me over in spite of me. / Tú ya me has conquistado, en contra de mi voluntad.  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. / No te alarmes si caigo con la cabeza sobre los pies. (Si me enamoro locamente).  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. / No te sorprendas si te amo por todo lo que eres.  
__I couldn't help it / No pude evitarlo  
It's all your fault. / Todo es tu culpa._

Una sensación increíble recorría mi cuerpo y hacía que mi piel se erizara con el sólo escucharla, tampoco podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos, de sus movimientos, de sus labios. Todo en ella desprendía ese algo tan encantador que hacía perderme por completo.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole, / Tu amor es espeso y me trago entera,  
you're so much br aver than I gave you credit for. / eres mucho más valiente de lo que yo creía,  
That's not lip service. / Y no es verso._

Ahora era yo la que me sonrojaba, porque eran cosas tan bonitas las que salían de su preciosa boca, y la forma en la que me miraba.

_You've already won me over in spite of me. / Tú ya me has conquistado, en contra de mi voluntad.  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. / No te alarmes si caigo con la cabeza sobre los pies. (Si me enamoro locamente).  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. / No te sorprendas si te amo por todo lo que eres.  
__I couldn't help it / No pude evitarlo  
It's all your fault. / Todo es tu culpa._

Pensar que ella estaba así de enamorada de mí, se me hacía impensado, increíble. No pude evitar suspirar sonoramente.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things / Eres la portadora de las cosas incondicionales.  
You held your breath and the door for me / Sostuviste tu aliento y la puerta por mi  
Thanks for your patience. / Gracias por tu paciencia._

_You're the best listener that I've ever met / Eres la mejor oyente que he conocido.  
You're my best friend… / Eres mi mejor amiga…  
Best friend with benefits. / Mejor amiga con beneficios.  
What took me so long... / Me tomó tanto tiempo…_

Me hizo sonreír esa parte de la canción, porque sí, ella era la mejor amiga que podría tener. Era mi hermana. Y era mi amante y más.

_I've never felt this healthy before. / Nunca antes me sentí así de sana.  
__I've never wanted something rational. / Nunca quise algo racional.  
I am aware now / Ahora estoy consciente  
I am aware now / Ahora estoy consciente_

Saber que la hacía sentir feliz, que ella sonreía por mi causa, y que podía compartir cada momento importante con ella, me llenaba el alma.

_You've already won me over in spite of me. / Tú ya me has conquistado, en contra de mi voluntad.  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. / No te alarmes si caigo con la cabeza sobre los pies. (Si me enamoro locamente).  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. / No te sorprendas si te amo por todo lo que eres.  
__I couldn't help it / No pude evitarlo  
It's all your fault. / Todo es tu culpa._

Finalizó la canción con gran delicadeza, y ni bien ocurrió, me paré de mi asiento y comencé a aplaudir con los ojos algo humedecidos por la emoción que me causó todo esto. Ella estaba con la mirada algo baja de la vergüenza que noté tenía y bajó del escenario con los demás músicos que se retiraron por la puerta.

\- _Elsa…_ \- pude apenas articular. Era de esos momentos que tenía demasiados sentimientos en mi interior que no había palabras para hacérselos saber.

\- _¿Te gustó? Yo… estuve un montón de tiempo practicando y pensando en que canción podría gustarte y…_ \- la interrumpí besando sus labios. _**Ya me contuve mucho tiempo**_. Ella enseguida pasó sus manos por mi cuello y yo atrapé su cintura con mis brazos, acorralándola por completo contra mi cuerpo.

\- _Me dejaste sin palabras Elsa._ – Le confirmé mirando sus profundos ojos que eran el reflejo de los míos – _Me gustó demasiado, me hiciste sentir demasiado._ – la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No quería soltarla nunca más.

**Pov Elsa**

Había estado varios días preparándome para esto. Quizás era algo exagerado, pero yo era demasiado perfeccionista como para dejar que algo pudiera llegar a salir mal. Los nervios que tuve cuando canté esa canción, creo que no los tuve nunca antes en mi vida, era extraño, porque nunca antes tuve vergüenza de cantar, sabía que cantaba bastante bien, pero esta vez era distinto. Era una canción de amor que se la dedicaba completa y únicamente a la persona que más amo en este mundo, y eso me avergonzaba.

Ya se hacía de noche, y luego de cenar fuimos al jardín del castillo y a pedido de Anna, nos recostamos en el césped a contemplar cada una de las estrellas.

\- _Elsa…_ \- me dijo ella girando su cabeza hacia mí – _¿Crees en el infinito?_ – estaba muy pensativa.

-_ Sí, creo que hay muchas cosas en nuestra realidad que son infinitas._ – comenté mirándola por un segundo, y luego devolviendo mi mirada hacia el amplio cielo.

\- _¿Con qué lo compararías?_ – volvió a cuestionar.

Lo pensé por un momento. - _No te lo diré, porque ya fui demasiado cursi por hoy_. – concreté con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- _Dime_. – pidió tomándome la mano.

\- _Con el amor que siento por ti, con eso lo compararía_. – giré mi cabeza para notar como una adorable sonrisa boba aparecía en su rostro, acompañada por esos ojos brillosos llenos de amor, que me revolvían el estómago por completo.

\- _Eso es lo que quería que dijeras_. – aceptó algo sonrojada.

Reí por ello – _Es la verdad_. – estaba perdida en esos ojos azules como el mar.

\- _Quería que lo dijeras, porque es exactamente con lo que yo lo comparo_. – afirmó ella acercándose de forma lenta hacia mí. Detuvo su movimiento, quedándose justo a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Debo admitir, que incluso después de todo este tiempo, me ponía nerviosa tenerla tan cerca, no el besarla o abrazarla, sino el tener su mirada tan cerca. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse, y mi mente nublarse por el hecho de tener su aliento contra mi boca, su respiración contra mi nariz, sus ojos tan cerca de los míos que podía encontrar una galaxia completa en ellos. Hasta incluso podía contar cada una de las pequitas que inundaban su bello e inocente rostro. Juro que podría estar toda la eternidad perdida en esos ojos azules tan dulces. Suspiré sonoramente, sin poder evitarlo, mientras mi estómago se revolvía en electricidad que luego se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo.

\- _Te amo Anna_ – le dije suspirando nuevamente, sintiendo su delicada mano acariciar mi mejilla.

\- _Te amo aún más Elsa_ – contestó ella cerrando el pequeño espacio que nos separaba, haciéndome sentir en el paraíso una vez más.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y ya apenas se veían las luces del pueblo, por lo que decidimos ingresar al castillo. Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, le pedí a mi pelirroja que sigamos durmiendo en nuestras habitaciones separadas, salvo en unas cuantas ocasiones en las que dormíamos juntas. Era para mantener un poco las apariencias, pero más que nada, era porque así era mucho más sencillo contener ciertas emociones que se producían en mi cuerpo cada vez que la tenía cerca de mí de determinadas maneras.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y comenzaría la dura despedida de todas las noches, o no.

\- _Quiero dormir contigo hoy Elsa_ – me pidió ella, con algo raro en su voz. Y sin saber exactamente por qué, me puse algo nerviosa. Intenté rechazar su propuesta, pero lo que dijo a continuación me sacudió en más de una forma. _– Necesito dormir contigo hoy, Elsa_. – Se acercó decididamente a mí y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos. Solté un leve suspiro en sus labios para luego corresponder el anhelado beso. Ella me atrajo más hacia si cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, mi corazón se aceleró sin poder detenerlo.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando aún más el beso. No podía evitarlo ni negarlo – _Yo también necesito dormir contigo hoy._ – acepté mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. Ingresamos sin apuros, apenas cortando el beso unos segundos, pero mi hermanita parecía no querer separarse de mí, porque cerró la puerta con mi cuerpo, atrapándome contra ella. Seguimos los besos hasta que necesitábamos aire. Miré en sus ojos y éstos tenían un brillo especial, uno que nunca antes había visto, pero me producían un sinfín de emociones nuevas en todo mi ser. Rompió nuestro contacto visual, para acercarse a mi cuello y besarlo intensamente. En ese mismo instante sentí como mi cuerpo subió abruptamente de temperatura, y mi cabeza comenzaba a nublarse. Se sentían demasiado exquisitos sus labios sobre mi piel. Sin siquiera controlarlo, un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios. _**Dios Anna…**_ Sus besos continuaron, muy lentos y pausados hasta que sentí su lengua en mi piel y mi cuerpo se erizó por completo.

\- _Elsa…_ \- susurró Anna separándose de mi cuello y dirigiéndose a mi oído. – _Te deseo_ – suspiró sonoramente, produciendo que junto con lo dicho, mi cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo. – _con locura_. – finalizó con su voz algo ronca, demasiado sexy para alguien tan dulce y aparentemente inocente como ella. La cantidad de cosas que estaba produciendo en mí en tan solo unos pocos segundos, eran incomparables. Me estaba volviendo loca. Lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era en lo mucho que la deseaba. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé con necesidad, mientras sentía como recorría toda mi espalda con sus delicadas manos. En mi mente no comprendía como una mujer podía ser tan adorable y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Estaba perdida en sus labios, cuando algo me sobresaltó acelerando mi corazón al instante, ella había atrapado mi trasero en sus manos. Mi cara se enrojeció por completo, mientras ella separó sus labios para mirarme de una manera entre pícara y dulce. _**Elsa, ella es tres años menor que tú, y sabe perfectamente cómo hacer las cosas, eres patética, **_se burló de mí una voz interior. Ella sonrió con triunfo. _**No, no dejaré que seas la única que sabe lo que hace**_, pensé cambiando por completo mi posición en la situación. Tomé sus caderas con determinación, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo comenzando el beso más profundo que hemos compartido hasta el momento, mientras comenzaba a recorrer con mis manos cada rincón de su precioso cuerpo. No lo podía negar más, anhelaba estar con ella más que nada en el mundo. Entre besos y caricias mis manos se dirigieron hacia la cremallera de su lindo vestido floreado, y no esperé ni un segundo para bajarla, y comenzar a quitárselo sin apuros, pero con necesidad. Toda la determinación que sentía segundos atrás desapareció cuando la vi en su ropa interior frente a mí. Era definitivamente la mujer más hermosa que existía en este mundo, sentía deseo pero más adoración por esa princesa que me miraba esperando que palabras salgan de mi boca. Tartamudeé mientras mis ojos recorrían embobados cada centímetro de su espectacular cuerpo. No podía hablar, estaba totalmente perdida en ella, era demasiado, demasiado preciosa. Totalmente loca por ella, no tenía control de mis palabras al decir lo siguiente.

\- _Quiero hacerte el amor… Anna_. – se escapó de mis labios al encontrarse mis ojos con los suyos. Su mirada brilló, y comenzó a besarme con ansia mientras sus manos se deshacían de mi vestido, una vez ambas en la misma condición, ella se separó ligeramente de mí y recorrió mi cuerpo completo con su mirada.

\- _Eres la mujer más hermosa, perfecta y sexy que existe_. – me volvió a besar y me acercó a la cama. – _Y eres mía_. – finalizó lanzándome con cuidado a ésta para quedar sobre mí. Sentir su cuerpo, su piel sobre mí, me quemaba. Volvió a mi cuello y comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos, y dirigió sus manos hacia mi espalda. Levantó su mirada pidiéndome permiso, y yo completamente sonrojada y acalorada asentí, ella sonrió más y me liberó de mi sostén. Sus besos eran suaves, delicados y me hacían soltar infinidad de suspiros, hasta que mordió con delicadeza y solté un gemido sin poder evitarlo. Su lengua comenzó a realizar un trabajo exquisito, que me hacía enloquecer y soltar más suspiros y pequeños gemidos que trataba de ahogar lo mayor posible. Ella empezó a moverse suavemente contra mí, y volvió sus labios a los míos.

Recorría mi cuerpo completo con sus manos sin escrúpulos, y su boca recibía todos los suspiros que salían de la mía. – _Dios, como te deseo Anna_. - Dirigí mis dedos hacia su espalda y quité ya sin pensarlo su delicado sostén que me separaba de su gran tesoro. Con agilidad nos giré y quedé sobre ella para admirarla por completo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos me entregaban por completo amor. Besé cada centímetro de su piel, comenzando por su cuello, descendí hacia sus perfectos pechos que reaccionaban ante mis caricias, luego seguí bajando por su tonificado abdomen, hasta llegar a la última prenda que estaba sobre su cuerpo, esa que me separaba de llevarla al cielo. Con mucha suavidad quité su ropa interior, y decidí despojarme de ella por igual. Y estábamos allí, completamente desnudas en mi cama, me incliné sobre ella para volver a besarla, con toda la pasión que existía en mi ser. Ella me abrazó y sentí al completo su cuerpo contra el mío, lo cual me hizo sentir en el paraíso. Volví a recorrer enteramente su cuerpo con mis manos hasta llegar a su zona más delicada, la cual estaba muy húmeda. Comencé a recorrer el lugar con mis dedos. Sus gemidos y suspiros eran tan fuertes que escapaban de nuestros labios. Me excitaba en forma desmedida tenerla así entre mis manos. Empecé la delicada tarea de hacer que mi princesa toque el cielo con las manos. Ella se movía junto a mí, su cuerpo pidiéndome a gritos que la hiciera mía, y luego de unos pocos segundos donde ahogué sus muchos gemidos con mis labios, mi hermosa pelirroja era completamente mía.

_\- Te amo tanto Elsa, tanto_. – su voz era entre cortada y agitada, apenas podía respirar. – _Eres el amor de mi vida_. – finalizó de forma agotada.

\- _Eres preciosa, realmente perfecta_. – le dije besando su frente. Pasaron unos segundos para que ella se recompusiera, y en un movimiento se colocó sobre mí.

_\- Es mi turno de hacerte completamente mía_. – dijo con determinación y deseo, para luego besar mis labios con anhelo.

Pasé los minutos más perfectos de mi joven existencia en los brazos de mi amada, y en el momento que me hizo tocar el cielo con mis dedos, no pude evitar soltar su nombre a gritos. Nunca antes sentí semejante cosa, algo tan increíble.

Creo que tardé más que ella en recomponerme, pero es que simplemente me dejó sin aliento siquiera – _Eres… increíble_. – dije con la voz ronca. – _Te amo con toda mi alma, mi Princesa_. – ella se lanzó a mis brazos para fundirnos en un abrazo que quería fuera eterno.

\- _Y yo te amo con mi vida entera, mi preciosa Reina_. – concretó mi pelirroja sellando nuestra promesa de amor, con un dulce beso. Era el principio de todo, de muchas noches como aquella, de muchos besos, de muchas aventuras. Todo seguía siendo nuevo, nadie sabía nada de lo que pasaría en un futuro, lo que sí sabía, era que lo viviría con ella a mi lado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado chicos y chicas!

Dejen sus comentarios :)

Gracias a todos y todas por leer, cada uno de ustedes es muy importante para mi. Me hace feliz saber que puedo compartir las cosas que me gustan con otras personas. Muchas gracias.

Quizás pueda escribir otras historias, tengo ideas en la cabeza, pero eso dependerá de muchas cosas, y nada es seguro... Supongo que pueden opinar de esto también.

P/D: Es tan dulce la canción nueva de Frozen Fever, muero por verlo, ya mañana se estrena! Espero que sea tan lindo como parece. Aunque debo decir, que ignoraré a Kristoff en lo que sea que haga o diga. xD

**Un beso a toooodas las personitas lindas que siguieron este fic. Gracias! **


End file.
